


Unicorns

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: And than tell me!, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while Sick cause I’m crazy, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Whatever you all want, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: ONESHOT/WHATEVER SHOTS BECAUSE IM INSANE AND IT MAY BE A DOUBLE SHOT. REQUESTS ARE OKAY AND ILL CHOOSE CERTAIN ONES AND HOPE TO GET TO ALL OF THEM SO CHILLLLLL





	1. Chapter 1

**_IF YOU GOT REQUESTS ASK AWAY, ILL TRY TO GET TO ALL OF THEM IN A QUICK TIME!_ **

 

**_GIVE GOOD DETAILS AND A EXPLANATION FOR WHAT YOU REQUEST AND THANKS! THATS ALL FROM ME._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fighting request from someone, PLUS IM NOT SAYING NAMES SO DEAL WITH IT *FALLS ON FACE* AND SCREW ME BEING SICKKK And im not bragging or lying when I say I wrote this last night in like 13 minutes XD ENJOY
> 
> BILL IS 17 SO CHILLLLLLL

Bill Denbrough, a stressed teen who was being buried by his Teachers and the Bullies. It was getting bad, Two Teachers didn’t like him at all and Vic and Belch are asshole who threw his stuff at a bus so it went flying.

 

Pennywise wasn’t helping at all, right now Bill was sitting in his room while IT quietly ate someone’s finger. Bill sighs and drops his pencil, “C-can you please do that s-somewhere else?”

 

Pennywise looks up, “ _Hm? Oh, why? I like it in your room! Your room is always the warmest in this sad house._ ” IT giggles, Bill rolls his eyes.

 

“I k-know but I need to d-do homework, I can’t-“ Bill says but gets interrupted by the Clown. “ _Screw the Homework, It’s Useless anyways, Seriously, when are you doing to dissect an Frog or Old Owl throwup in life?”_

 

Pennywise laughs and swallows the Finger. Bill gets a little mad, “I don’t k-know but I have t-to do it to pass! I’m not getting yelled a-at by my dad!” IT stands and skips over to him.

 

“ _Well I would kill him if you’d just loosen up!”_ The Clown says while leaning towards Bill, The teen leans back and starts to glare.

 

“Y-you aren’t killing my Dad! I-I’ve already lost Georgie and I’m not losing anyone e-else!” He yells at while slamming the pencil down and crossing his arms. IT grins uncaringly, _“Aw, you’ve got to admit it would be better! No more arguing or-“_

 

“N-No! We aren’t talking about this! Just never mind, s-s-stay if you fucking want.” Bill turns his back and tries not to get more angry but Pennywise wouldn’t stop.

 

” _Aw, Stick in the Blood! If Georgie was alive he’d agree with me.”_ The minute that left IT’s mouth the wheels turned in Bill’s head and his anger completely went through the roofs.

 

”No he won’t! H-he wont want anyone to die! And I-I know he won’t! And you killed him so I can’t even proof that h-he’d agree!” Bill screams at the clown while turning around and standing up.

 

Bill still wasnt as tall as the clown but he was super close. He glares up at the Clown, “ _You’ve Really got to get over that, it was years ago._ ” Bill’s eye twitches and his eyes tear up.

 

”I can’t get over s-something like that! D-D-Dumbass!” Bill yells in IT’s face, IT’s eyes flashing yellow quickly so Bill really didn’t notice.

 

“ _Oh can it you Brat, I will never understand you pathetic lowlife Humans._ ” Pennywise yells back, IT feels IT’s own temper getting the better of IT. Bill Grits his teeth and clenches his fist, tears filled his eyes even more.

 

”Humans aren’t P-pathetic lowlifes, you Monster!” Bill yelled through his house, it echoes off his walls, his Gut tightens up and he refuses to let the tears fall... Until he hears the next thing IT says.

 

” _Oh you’re right, Just your the pathetic lowlife!”_ Pennywise feels a twist on IT’s chest when the words left IT’s mouth so soothly. Bill’s eyes widen and the tears fall. He looks down and doesn’t let the Clown see his tears.

 

Regret fills the two, IT reaches out hesitantly, almost like IT was reaching into a pissed off Bees nest with gloves.

 

* * *

 

Beverly Marsh and Mike Hanlon were sitting down watching the cloud, or well Mike was watching the clouds and Beverly march around. It seemed like Steam was going out of her nose and ears.

 

”How can he date a monster like that?! After everything IT’s done! After everything we’ve went through! This is bullshit we should-“ Beverly starts to rant but she gets shushed by Mike

 

”We should leave them alone and let them do whatever they want. If IT goes bad or tries to kill one of us, we’ll either kill IT or get Bill to control IT.” Mike says calmly, he trust Bill a hundred percent.

 

Beverly opens her mouth again but only gets ignored, Mike zones out and smiles up at the clouds, he wonders how Bill and Pennywise are doing right now actually!

* * *

 

Pennywise was rocking Bill, The teen still fit perfectly in IT’s lap. “I-I-I-I’m So sorry.” Bill says while wrapping his arms around IT’s neck.

 

IT smiles, “ _Shhhh, it’s fine. I’m...Sorry as well for what I said, Billy_.” Bill Sniffles and wipes his eyes before more frustrated fell. Pennywise hides IT’s face into Bill’s neck, Soon Bill started laughing.

 

IT was nibbling his neck, IT’s mouth traveled to his jaw and he moaned. There was a knock that interrupted them. Bill and IT glare at the door, Bill gets up but not without a little struggle. 

 

Pennywise didnt want him to get up, Bill opened the door a little bit and peaked out. It was his father. “Is everything okay? I heard screaming earlier.” 

 

Bill nods, “I-It’s fine, don’t worry. I-I just seen....A spider! Yeah! A b-big one, I got it under c-control though.” Pennywise giggles quietly. Bill was tempted to throw a shoe at the Alien Clown. 

 

Bill’s father’s face goes blank for a moment and he turns around and walks off. Bill tilts his head in confusion but his waist is grabbed and he’s pulled back.

 

The teen is placed in IT’s lap again and his neck begins to get bitten again, he moans out and adjusted his head so IT had more range. Bill grinds down and the Clown also moaned, IT growled and slammed IT’s mouth into Bill’s.

 

The Clown stood up and jumped on Bill’s bed, IT was on top of Bill, they two’s Tongues began fighting and Bill felt hands lower down to his ass. IT laughs, “ _I’m so killing your Teachers tomorrow_.” Before bill could argue, a long Tongue dove into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and the Losers get Bullied by Henry and the other asses but do not fear! The chilling eating Clown is here?
> 
>  
> 
> //ILL TRY TO UPDATE A LOT, IF I DONT UPDATE FOR LIKE TWO OR THREE MONTHS.....THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH ME AND I GOT SICK AGAIN//

Bill runs around a corner, the wrong corner apparently. He ran straight into his friends, they all separated when Henry Bowers and his gang started to chase them earlier.

 

”What the Fuck dude?! I thought we split up!” Richie screams in his face. Bill glanced over Richie, Stan, And Ben, he sees Patrick and Victor. 

 

Bill and the others hear more footsteps and see Beverly, Eddie, And Mike all running at them, with Belch behind them. Bill was the lucky one who got Henry chasing him. 

 

Bill facepalmed, they were all trapped with the Bowers gang...In an Alley, alone with no one to help them. The Losers gang backed up into the wall and Bill stood tall in front of them.

 

Everyone sees Henry Bowers marching towards them with a sinister grin. “Got you little punks!” Henry stands in front of Bill, he grabbed the boy’s collar and lifts him off the ground. Beverly and the others all yell out, Patrick gets out his lighter and roach killing spray. 

 

Bill struggles in Henry’s grip, when he brings up his foot and kicks Henry in the chest that’s when he’s let go, he falls on his ass while Henry stumbles back coughing.

 

The Losers all try to grab Bill but the smirking Belch stops them, “Oh you are done for Stuttering Bill! You probably killed Georgie all on your own too! Wanted to be the only kid!” 

 

Bill glares and gets up, “S-Shut up Bowers! You don’t k-know anything!” What he said is true, Bowers and his gang didn’t know about the Clown lurking in the Sewers. 

 

Bill couldnt dodge the punch to the face because someone behind him would’ve gotten it instead. Bill falls to the ground and groans, his head spins and all he sees is the blue sky. 

 

Somewhere deep below in the Sewers was The Dancing Clown, Pennywise. Pennywise was ‘Redecorating’ IT put new toys around IT’s tower. 

 

IT was almost done until a chill ran up through IT’s body. Something wasn’t Right. Something clicked in IT’s head. _Bill was hurt._ IT’s body flickered.

 

Bill blinked to get away the dizziness. He sits up but right away he’s kicked back down. Bill groans and before he knows it, there was a soft jiggle.

 

Everyone heard the jiggle, like someone had bells on them, Henry looks around, “It’s probably some dumb cat!” Victor sees someone peaking over the corner, “There!”

 

Everyones heads turn, they seen nothing, “Who’s there?! Fuck off!” Patrick yells, They see a big red balloon come from the corner. Bill was still on the ground, he rolls his head over and sees the Balloon. 

 

It said “Derry” on it, in bold black letters. Bill holds his head and sits up again, Henry and his Gang stare at the Balloon. 

 

“What the-“ It popped, only to reveal A grinning Clown, IT red hair was pointed up and IT towered over the Gang. The grin was unpleasant and disturbing to the Losers and Bowers Gang, Bill only watched with a small smile.

 

” _Well Hello Morons_!” Pennywise says, Henry growls and glares, “Who The fuck are you? The walking retard?” The Bowers Gang snickered and laughed, Pennywise giggled.

 

” _How rude of me not to introduce myself to all of you! I’m Pennywise! The pissed off Clown!_ ” The Losers whispered to themselves, worried how pissed off the Clown was. Henry stares up into the IT’s yellow eyes, Vic scoffed and stood next to the Clown. 

 

“Pissed off? Someone didn’t want a Balloon?” IT’s eyes start to roll in different directions, “ _Of course not! Everyone wants a Balloon from me! I’m pissed off because you touched something that **wasn’t** Yours._ ” 

 

Patrick tilted his head, his black hair flopped. Pennywise suddenly pulled out another Balloon. It was red but a different red, it was a deep Blood red. IT held out the Balloon to the Bullies.

 

Patrick smirked and reached out for it, his arm was grabbed and twisted, the balloon floated out of IT’s hand and went right next to Bill. Patrick screamed out, Henry and the others step back, their backs ram into other bodies.

 

They turn their backs, Childern staring up at them, eyes were black, normal Teeth were replaced with Sharp jagged knives, body parts were missing, Arms, legs, jaws, heads, torsos, they were missing.

 

Belch and Victor both screamed, Henry stood frozen, he swayed back and forth. With a loud slam Henry Bowers fainted. Patrick looked up at the Clown, IT’s mouth looked like it was replaced with a sharks mouth. 

 

Patrick drops his spray and Lighter, he screams and tries to get out of IT’s grip. A loud crack echoed, Patrick’s arm snapped. 

 

The Losers all reach out to Bill but the Balloon stops them. Belch and Victor turn and run into each other, they fall and get up. The two try to run but the children get in the way, the kids grin and reach out at them. 

 

Bill watches and tries not to look at the kids, Patrick is throw into Belch and Victor, Pennywise grabbed the slowly waking up Henry and throws him too. The Bowers Gang all knock into the kids, body parts fly all over and they get up screaming.

 

The Losers watched as Henry Bowers and the Gang run away, the kids disappear, the Losers Run to Bill and check on him, Pennywise’s eyes shift to Bill. IT’s Balloon pops and IT was suddenly in front of Bill.

 

Arms pick up Bill, Bill was placed into someone’s chest, he leans into them and looked up, Pennywise looked over him with worried Blue eyes. “ _Are you alright_?” Bill nodded. 

 

“Y-yeah.” He rubs the bruise on his cheek, IT growls, “ _Those Little Brat will definitely be getting another visit from me._ ” His friend are ignored by the Clown. 

 

When Beverly speaks up, “Hey! At least let us-“ She gets hissed at, Teeth snap at her and make her fall back into Ben. IT growls at all of them and turns around. 

 

Bill looked back at hsi friends and shrugs, Pennywise looks him over, “ _You know, I could rip their head off if you want_.” Bill chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“N-no. The only t-thing I want is for you to s-Shut up.” Bill leans up and captures the Clown’s lips. Instantly shutting IT up, Bill knows exactly where IT’s spots are, especially the ones hidden in IT’s mouth.

 

Bill presses his tongue against a corner of IT’s mouth, making IT moan loudly. Pennywise’s hands tighten on Bill, IT pouts and IT’s white cheeks redden. “ _H-hey! At least wait until we’re at your house_!” 

 

Bill smirks, “Nope.” IT hums and the two disappeared, leaving The Losers Gang confused.

 

Richie complains, “Did that shit really just fucking happen?” 


	4. Patrick/Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested this.....I TRIEDDD TO MAKE IT WORK BUT IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING XD
> 
> And if anyone gets the Pennywise Hint, Fabulous ;-) AND HOW HAS NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I NAMED THIS STORY ‘UNICORNS’?! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of warning tho, there’s some Sexual/rough content ;-)

Bill looked over the water of Derry, it was clear so he could see all the rocks and branches in it. 

 

Bill hears some trees rustle and thinks nothing of it. He picks up a rock and skips it on the water, he was kind of lonely, The other Losers were at the arcade , Beverly and Ben were hanging out, and The Bowers Gang-

 

Bill’s ass was groped. His face turns a ruby red and he spins around. Patrick Hockstetter, the most sinister and disturbing of Henry Bowers gang. He’s definitely not the one Bill wanted to be alone with.

 

”P-Patrick...What are you doing h-h-here?” Even if he wasn’t nervous, the stuttering didn’t help at all. Patrick pushed back his raven hair.

 

”Oh you know, I was around, I’m looking for something.” Bill hoped it wasn’t him. There was a small meow. Bill and Patrick both looked down, they seen a small black and orange cat.

 

Patrick grinned, “There it is!” He ran over and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. Bill slowly walked over, trying to keep a small distance between them.

 

Patrick shook the little cat, the poor thing cried and tries to wiggle away. Bill argued with himself before asking, “What are y-you gonna do with it?” His curiosity gets the better of him at times.

 

”Hm, I was think about throwing it in the Sewers or drowning it.” Patrick says while glancing at the Water, Bill feels his jaw go loose and his eyes widen, He grabs Patrick’s arm.

 

Patrick looks up at him, “What do you think your doing stuttering Bill?” Patrick leaned in, his height was an advantage over Bill. “L-let it go.” 

 

Patrick smirked, “What If I dont?” Bill gulps and let’s go of Patrick’s arm, “Just let it g-go.” He says quietly, the cat looked up at him and meowed. 

 

Patrick laughs, “How about this, I’ll let it go, if, I get something from you.” Patrick brings the cat up and puts it in front of Bill’s face, Bill leans away In case the cat decides to scratch him and freak out. 

 

“W-what do you want?” Bill asked, Patrick chuckles and ignores him. “I’ll tell you after you agree to it.” Bill sighs and he glares.

 

”Fine.” Patrick hands him the cat, Bill takes a step back and kneels down, gently putting the cat down. It glanced at him before walking away, it’s yellowish green eyes were pretty cool. 

 

Bill stands back up and turns around, Patrick grabs his arms. Bill gets yanked forwards, “There’s only one thing you’ve gotta do.” Bill nodded. 

 

He thought Patrick was going to say go down in the Sewers, or run in the girls bathroom, or even take a beating without complaining. 

 

Bill couldn’t be more wrong. “Kiss me.” Bill stumbles and tries to back up, the stumbling only made him fall into Patrick’s chest. “Easy, It’s not like I asked for a blowjob, unless you-“ 

 

“N-No!” Bill yells, Patrick puts an arm over his waist to hold him still. The older teen laughs, “Alright, calm down. You already agreed, I don’t think you want me drowning the cat right? I mean I’ll go grab it again.” 

 

Bill looks away, “Don’t. I-I will.” Bill quickly pecks Patrick’s lips. The Raven haired teen’s smirk disappeared, “No, don’t even try that, actually kiss me.” 

 

Bill sighed and leans up, he kisses Patrick. He really just wanted to shut Patrick up. 

 

Patrick grins and bites at Bill’s lips, trying to get in. Bill opens his mouth, not wanting to see what would happen if he didn’t, that cat better be gone when this is over. 

 

Patrick backs Bill up until Bill’s back was against something, A tall ass Tree. Patrick’s Tongue rubs against his and he pushes his knee in between Bill’s thighs. 

 

Bill doesn’t open his eyes to glare at the Raven haired teen, if the teen wants to play that game then fine, Bill will _play_.

 

Bill reaches up, his hand runs through Patrick’s longish hair. Bill grips the hair and lightly tugs, Patrick unexpectedly moaned into Bill’s mouth and Patrick’s knees almost buckled.

 

Patrick begins to move his head, pushing into Bill’s hand. Patrick breaks the kiss, Bill opens his eyes and looks up at him, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Patrick looking that serious...

 

”Do it again.” Patrick says, his voice was low and didn’t have that wicked tone to it. Bill blushes a bit, he gulps, he’s messing with fire right now and willingly throwing himself into it.

 

”W-what? You mean...This?” Bill gives Patrick’s hair another tug. Patrick groaned and smashed his mouth against Bill’s. The shorter teen fully yanked Patrick’s head back, something between a Moan and a angry shout was heard.

 

Bill slipped through Patrick’s arms and let go of his hair. Patrick hit the tree and growled a little. He turned to Bill, “What the hell-“ 

 

“Y-you only said I have t-to Kiss you so t-there you go.” Bill looked around, the cat was nowhere to be seen. Bill felt relief flood him, the same couldn’t be said for Patrick.

 

Patrick stood and went to grab Bill again, he missed when Bill dodged and began to run away. “B-bye Asshole!” Patrick growled and chased after Him, not caring that his pants had grown tighter.


	5. Bill X Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this. Bill runs into the Sewers, angry and crying, searching for his little brother on his own after a day at school.

Running. That’s all he was doing right now. Bill Denbrough was running into the Sewer pipes, not giving a damn if he’d go missing. The whispers finally got to him. The god damn kids in school, their Whispering angered him. 

 

How dare they- How fucking date they even think about saying that shit behind his back. 

 

“ **He did it! I swear I heard someone say they saw him talking to his friends about being the only child awhile ago!** ” 

 

When he heard that what did he do? Bill turned around and left, the bell rung so he was fine to leave. Bill ran pass his friends, they yelled after him but he didn’t care. 

 

Bill even ran pass the Bowers gang, Patrick and Henry stared at him until they couldn’t see him anymore, they all began to wonder.

 

The young teen’s thoughts clouded his mind, Why would anyone think that he did it? That he caused Georgie to...

 

Bill ran until he couldn't. He had to admit he went deeper than he thought he would. He couldn’t even see any light. Bill’s tears came down like there was no tomorrow, like a water fall almost.

 

Bill tried to control his breathing, he leans into the Sewers wall. Bill’s chest moved quickly and his face reddened, he gasped for air, it felt like his lungs were against him.

 

Footsteps echoed, Bill can’t speak. He tries to walk, he tries to move and find where the footsteps are coming from. Bill’s eyes roll in the back of his head and he falls forward.

 

Cold Arms catch him before he hits the ground and small puddle of water. His knees buckle, the person holding him doesn’t seem to mind, they hold him into their chest.

 

Bill doesn’t even care who’s holding him, it could be a damn unicorn for all he cares. He hides his face in the ruffle? There was ruffles and fluffy Red Pom-poms. 

 

The Arms go under his legs and pick him up, he doesn’t struggle against the arms. He sobs and a hand gently runs over his face. Bill’s head falls back and his book bag was hanging off his arms. 

 

Bill didn’t hear a heart beat, no small thumps, chest didn’t move, and he didn’t think the person was actually breathing.

 

His eyes slowly opened, half closed and dazed. “W-who-?” Bill tries to ask, he couldn’t quite finish the whole sentence. A chuckle fills the air and echos off the walls.

 

” _Im just a Clown_.” The voice was chilling and amused. Bill closes his eyes again, Clown? The fuck was that supposed to mean? 

 

The Pom-poms touch his face. Something clicked together like a puzzle. Unless the person just had some odd fashion sense, than this was actually a real Clown holding him. 

 

“C-Clown...?” A hand shushed him, the tears were forgotten but not the reason for them. Bill felt his chest tighten when the thought came back to his mind. 

 

Light breached his eye lids, Bill almost hissed at the sun, he hid his face into the chest and leaned back. Laughter started, Bill felt a cold rush of air run through his body. 

 

He was being set down on something soft. “ _Don’t go looking for danger when I’d gladly come to you_ ~” With those simple words he completely passed out.


	6. Jelly Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEALOUS PENNYWISE/BILL 
> 
>  
> 
> //HEYYY! DO YOU ALL PREFER MALE PENNYWISE OR FEMALE BECAUSE IM DOING ‘SOMETHING’ THAT INVOLVES THE GENDER.. DONT QUESTION MEEE!//

**She** was touching him. That Brat was touching something that belonged to IT. The Alien Clown did not approve, bitterness and pure rage filled IT’s body. 

 

The red haired teen girl, Beverly Marsh, many Childern at the schools thought she was a whore, Pennywise was beginning to agree. She has her hands on everything, yes, but she really hasn’t done anything so she wasn’t one.

 

Maybe Bitch was a better fit. Or Property-stealing-Brat-that-needed-to-be-buried-alive! That one fit perfectly. Beverly...Her name Pissed IT off, she could date any Loser, she could date the one boy who actually tries to date her but No! She had to go after Bill Denbrough.

 

Bill Denbrough was Pennywise’s and no one else’s. IT made sure to keep an eye on Bill, Beverly was doing homework with Bill and yet, she had to sit right next to him, her hand was over his shoulder.

 

She was about to lose that hand, or rather Arm. Beverly turns to him, the homework was done with. She smiles and leans in, Bill turns and looks at her, his face full of panic and he tries to lean back.

 

Beverly’s eyes close and she leans in more, she kisses his cheek. Pennywise eyes go red and IT suddenly appears behind The two. IT grabs Beverly by the throat and practically throws her in the air. 

 

IT growls and her eyes snap open, she gasps and struggles in IT grip. Bill felt relief go through him, then he jumps up and the panic returns. “W-wait!” 

 

IT begins to step away from Bill, trying to choke Beverly and not focus on Bill’s beautiful blue puppy dog eyes and his pouting puffy cheeks. “ _You don’t have the right to ever touch him! How dare You can’t even Think about him_!”

 

Pennywise screams in Beverly’s face, ignoring Bill to the best of IT’s ability. The clown fully turns away from Bill, and IT’s teeth start to grow, Mouth opening wide. 

 

Beverly screams, fear filled her thoughts. Bill tries to jump at the Clown, IT moves to the side and dodged him. Bill tries to think of a way to get IT’s attention without hitting IT with a textbook...

 

IT brings Beverly closer to IT’s mouth, Bill yells at IT to stop, he suddenly moves the back of IT, his cheeks redden and his hand shakes as he reaches out and grabs The Tall Clown’s butt.

 

Pennywise’s Mouth closes quicker than when it opened, Eyes turning Blue and IT drops The screaming girl.

 

In an instant, Beverly gets up and goes to run, “Bill c-come on!” She waits for him but he waves her off. Her eyes widen and she glanced at the two before taking off, grabbing her books and homework.

 

IT was silent, as was Bill. The young teen hasn’t removed his hand or even moved. Bill breaks the silence, “I-I tried to stop you...” He slowly let’s go, IT actually had a nice butt...

 

Pennywise turns around and jiggles, “ _Out of all the things to do._..” IT pouted And crosses IT’s Arms, sitting down crisscrossed. 

 

Bill laughs and covers his mouth when IT turns, “Well I k-know your sensitive there and it was the best thing I-I could think of at the moment.” 

 

Bill sits between IT’s legs, he turns to face IT and wraps his legs around IT’s waist. “ _She shouldn’t have even tried to touch you! Lucky little brat, I’ll have her head..._ ” Bill leans up.

 

”I d-didn’t know you g-get jealous that easily when some t-touches me. What are you going to d-do if Someone hugs me?” Bill asks with a smirk, he understood the jealousy for the kiss.

 

Pennywise growls and argues, “ _I don’t get jealous! I just get...Possessive_.” Bill snickers, “Jealous!” 

 

IT growls and leans down, capturing Bill’s lips to quiet him. Bill wraps an arm over IT’s neck and the other around IT’s waist. His hand goes lower until he groped IT’s butt. 

 

IT opens up and gasps, Bill laughs and slips his tongue into IT’s mouth. The Clown hums and pushes into Bill’s hand, moaning when Bill squeezes. 

 

Bill breaks the kiss, “S-S-S-See? No reason to be jealous, I’m n-not kissing anyone besides you, and I’m not l-leaving you any times soon.” IT hums and growls.

 

” _If you keep groping me in front of others, I’m gonna start embarrassing you_.” IT says and grins, Bill gives the Tall Clown a confusing stare.

 

”W-what are you gonna d-do?” Bill questions, he suddenly feels a cold hand tilt his head back and IT nipples at his throat. Bill blushes and moaned. “A-Alright!” IT didn’t stop there, slowly the nippling went Lower and Bill thumped IT’s ear.

 

Pennywise rises up, “ _Hey! No touching my ears_!” IT covers IT’s pale ears and stares down Bill, getting a laugh from the Adorable Teen.


	7. Halloween Bill/Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill dresses up as A clown for Halloween, Pennywise is amused and in love.

IT waited for the boy, today was Halloween! People were walking around trick or treating, dressed as monsters and Vampires and animals of all kinds.

 

Pennywise was in IT’s normal Clown costume, many of the kids and parents avoided IT and avoided Bill’s house. 

 

A little girl walked up alone, she had big brown eyes and was wearing a cat costume, she had a bag in her hands and looked like she was about to cry.

 

Pennywise knew the girl was curious but curiosity killed the cat~ IT grinned with all IT’s sharp teeth and went to snap at her but Bill’s door opened. The Alien Clown turned and seen Bill standing in the doorway.

 

The teen had his Hair spiked in every way, a black collar, stripped white and black pants, White pointed shoes, and a black shirt that had huge white buttons on them and a white vest that had a long tail that went to the end of Bill’s knee. There was also White face paint on his face, with black around his eyes and red over his nose.

 

IT’s jaw dropped. The small girl’s fear disappears and she stared with Awe. Pennywise felt IT’s arms go limp and eyes pop out of IT’s head.

 

Bill smiled and kneeled down, he put a few lollipops and chocolate kisses in the Little girl’s bag. “H-Happy Halloween!” He grinned, two fangs poked out from his mouth and were over his Canines.

 

The girl slowly turned away but kept her eyes on Bill, she almost tripped on her own feet. Bill turns to Pennywise, “Do you like I-it?” 

 

Pennywise nodded, IT looked Bill over and he did look amazing. “ _Why a Clown_?” IT asks, Bill held a large plastic pumpkin in his right hand.

 

Bill smirks and blushes a bit, “Because I w-w-wanted to match with y-you.” The Childern Walking by stared at the two clowns, wondering what was going on.

 

” _Well don’t I feel special today_ ~” Pennywise grinned and leaned forwards, connecting their lips. Bill almost jumped at the sudden kiss. IT kisses every Inch of his lips. When the kiss broke Bill’s rues fluttered And he covers his mouth.

 

”T-there are kids!” He scolds the taller Clown, IT laughs and was suddenly holding a mirror up. Bill moved his hands to reveal him now having Red lipsticks all over his mouth and not smudge anywhere else.

 

” _To top it off._ ” IT said, Bill blushes and messed with his sleeves. “T-thank you... Now let’s go!” Bill grabbed IT’s hand and they ran off into the streets and sidewalks.

 

Pennywise giggled at Bill’s excitement. “ _Your too pure for me_.” Bill pulled IT behind him, running up to a house. “Shh!” The teen Clown knocked on the door, a second later the door opens.

 

A older woman with a cat at her feet was holding a bowl of Candy. “Why hello, Clowns are very creative.” The woman says, Bill glances at the cat, “Trick or t-treat!” She put a handful of candy into Bill’s container.

 

”Happy Halloween.” The woman says with a smile, Pennywise hummed and watches. Bill turns around, the door had closed right after that.

 

” _This is odd....So you get random candies mostly from Strangers? Hm, your the only type of candy that I want._ ” IT watches Bill’s ears turn a bright red. 

 

“Shut i-it.” Bill looks away, only to have his waist grabbed and he was spun. 

 

“ _Maybe we’ll continue learning how sweet you are when we get back~_ ” Pennywise nuzzles Bill’s neck, Bill pouted and folded his arms. “Not until I h-have a lot of c-Candy.”

 

With a snap of Pennywise’s fingers, Bill’s bag was full, all of his favorite candies were inside. Bill stared, “Well d-damn... That just took the fun o-out of Halloween.” 

 

Pennywise sighed, “ _Fineee, Do you want to go to a few houses still_?” Bill nodded, IT put him down and held his hand, they skipped down the sidewalk, everyone got out of the clowns’ way.

 

Everyone watched the Two go from house to house, Bill’s full bag began to overflow. IT watched as Bill struggled to carry the bag. “ _Let me_ -“ 

 

Voices made the two Clowns freeze. “Hey asshole!” The hand shifted in Bill’s grip. He didn’t look but looked to the voices, it was a Vampire Stan, a Cat Beverly, and a cop Richie.

 

”H-hi Guys.” Bill says, hoping they don’t mind Pennywise. They all looked down next to Bill, Stan tilted his head. “Who’s this?” 

 

Bill glances up, not seeing the tall orange haired Clown. His eyes drifted downward and he sees a young boy who had a short blonde/brown hair, Orange eyes, and a clown outfit.

 

”U-Uh?” Bill’s mouth opened and closed, he looks between his friend and The boy. The small boy grins and waves, “I’m Robert Gray! I’m a ‘friend’ of Billy’s!” 

 

The three losers stared back at Bill, he nervously smiles and shrugs, “I-I-I’m watching him for a bit?” It sounded more like a question than an answer but whatever.

 

”Yeah! But now I think we’re gonna head back home now! Right Bill?” Robert squeezes The Teen Clown’s Hand. Bill gulps.

 

”Y-yeah.” Bill picks up the candy bag and swings it over his shoulder, Richie stares with wide eyes and Beverly smiles at Robert, Stan looked at all the pretty witches going by. 

 

“I guess we will see you later?” Richie says, Bill goes to speak but Robert pulls him away and they ran. Bill almost Trips over his feet and tries to keep up.

 

”Wait a second!” Bill says, Robert stops and suddenly his eyes turn Blue, “ _I don’t want anyone ruining my fun! Or wasting my time with you._ ” Robert’s voice changed from child like to a mixture of deep and high.

 

In a split second, Bill blinks and Pennywise was back, still holding his hand but with a lollipop in IT’s mouth. Bill gasped and smiled a bit. “That’s so c-cool.” 

 

Pennywise grins and removes the lollipop, IT picks him up and leaned in, “ _Thank you but enough about me, Now onto you my cutie pie_ ~!” Bill reaches up and pushes IT’s face.

 

”T-there’s kids!” Pennywise Walked, “ _We’re at your house though, and I’m getting you alllll alone_.” Bill finally breaks and laughs at IT’s flirting tone. 

 

“Let’s just go I-inside already, my arm is gonna b-break like Eddie’s if I keep holding this bag.” Pennywise giggles and kicks the door open.


	8. Bill/Penny Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO PEOPLE ASKED FOR SIMILAR THINGS, FOR BILL TO GO MISSING WAS ONE AND THE OTHER WAS FOR PENNYWISE TO KIDNAP BILL AND TAKE CARE OF HIM LIKE HIS OWN CHILD AND GEORGIE ISNT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE LOSERS ARE!
> 
> IM MIXING THEM TO MAKE IT EASIER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and two very imaginative people who requested this! ;-)

Music wake him. It was a soft tune of a Music box. Bill opened his eyes, seeing Childern floating above and the Tower of Broken Toys And dreams. 

 

He sits up and looks around, he was really down in the Sewers again. Bill stands up and he wobbles. He sees a Shadow and backs up, a familiar voice calls out.

 

” _Billy Boyyy_ ~” 

 

A chill runs down his spine and he clings tighter to the tower. 

 

“ _I know your here so why don’t you make it fun and keep hiding_.” The voice echoed and Bill creeped away, he moved slowly. Until a Frisbee made him slip.

 

Bill groans and holds his head, “D-Damn it...” Bill’s collar is grabbed, he’s pulled to his feet by a gloved hand. Bill gasps and looks up.

 

”Y-you!” Bill yells at the Tall Clown, He struggles in IT’s grip. IT looks him over and checks his head, “ _You should be careful there, after all your staying here for the rest of your life now. I can’t have you falling and hurting yourself._ ”

 

Bill freezes, “S-staying? No I’m not! Not in a-a million years!” IT only giggles and pats his head, “ _Don’t worry, we have time! Your going to be with me forever_ ~” Bill twist and turns, trying to get away.

 

”N-no!” Almost like a Snake, IT wrapped IT’s arms over him and picks him up high. “ _Come now, let’s get you dressed_.” They we’re heading towards a large door, it said ‘Pennywise the Dancing Clow’. 

 

“P-p-p-Pennywise?” Bill repeats quietly, noticing now tightly IT was holding him, as if IT felt like he was gonna disappeared. “ _You got it Darling_.” IT shifted so Bill’s head was stuffed in IT’s neck and his legs were put around IT’s waist.

 

Bill felt like he was six again, when he fell asleep on the couch and his father picked him up and put him in his bed. Frustrated tears blur his vision and he stays still. ‘Pennwise’ walks around the corner and Bill sees another opened doorway.

 

He sniffles and catches IT’s attention, stopping in the doorway. Pennywise’s head turns to him, IT’s hand reaches up and wipes his tears. “ _You're with me now there's no reason be crying. I’m not as terrible as you make me sound_.” 

 

IT pats his head and his eyes get heavy, “What d-did you....” Bill didn’t even finished talking, his mind goes blank as he completely passes out.

 

* * *

 

Richie Tozier, The Trashmouth of Derry, He was worried. Bill Denbrough has been missing for two days. Not even his parents know what happened, some think he ran away, others think he went insane and killed himself somewhere. 

 

Richie and the Losers don’t agree with any of those assholes. Bill would never do anything their thinking, Bill’s mother barely comes outside anymore, His father looks beaten and tired, probably tired of losing his sons.

 

The Losers looked everywhere, everywhere expect the Sewers that is. Bill wouldn’t go down there alone...Right?

 

Beverly Marsh came up with the idea to go down. Many disagreeed with her but Richie being a Dumbass said they should at least go check it out. Stupid idea.

 

They we’re near the Sewer pipes, Stan and Eddie were talking about Diseases and poison Ivy. “Will you two shut the fuck up?!” Richie finally screams.

 

Each Loser had a small weapon, Pipes, Small knifes, or even a Slingshots. Richie had a slingshot, much to his disagreement. They travel through the pipeline, hearing small whispering and screams. 

 

A loud laugh suddenly echoed through the tunnels. The Whispers began saying their names, asking why there Here. “ _LOSERS_. _”_ A voice screams behind them.

 

They all turned around, it wasn’t the Clown but...Patrick?

 

The Tall teen had blood on half of his face, the other half was covered by hair. He grinned, “ ** _COME HAVE SOME FUN_**!” His voice changed, he brought up the spray can and lighter, fire filled the air, making everyone step back.

 

Patrick’s hair moved out of the way, his face was gone, rotten and old, as if someone tore off his face. The Losers Club all screamed, fear coursed through them as they screamed. 

 

They all turned around and ran back through another tunnel, they saw light and trees, they continued going straight and soon ran out into the water, right back to where they started. 

 

Eddie panted and looks around, “Holy... Mother fucking...Shit.”

 

* * *

 

Bill’s eyes fluttered open, his neck feels heavy? He sits up slowly and opened his eyes, his face felt like it was covered in cement. 

 

“What t-the Hell?” As he moved around, a soft jiggle followed his movements. He looks down at his hands, white gloves, ruffled clothing around his wrist along with a long ruffled shirt?

 

” _Do you like them? I think they look quite adorable_!” IT’s voice made him look up, The Clown was smiling, pride in IT’s large blue eyes. 

 

“W-w-w-what do you mean? What am I wearing?” Bill’s chest got heavy as he realized he even had the same shoes as IT.

 

” _Well I tried to make you look like me but I don’t think I got the hair quite right_.” Pennywise says, IT leans close to Bill, reaching up to touch the Boys head.

 

Bill goes to smack IT’s hand away but IT’s eyes flash yellow. “ _Don’t go ruining all my hard work, Your still under development._ ” Pennywise giggles and makes his hair stick up. 

 

“You dressed me a-as you...” Bill gulps and let’s out a shakey breath. IT nodded, “ _Do you like it_?!” A mirror appeared in IT’s hands.

 

Bill gasps at himself. His face was as pale as IT’s, lips were ruby red along with the stripes going up his face. He had the collar and everything, the outfit was a bit paler than IT’s. 

 

Bill felt lightheaded. He swayed forward and his breathing speeded up. “ _Oh Kiddo! Your stunned at my art work_!” Pennywise throws the mirror off and wraps IT’s arms around Bill. 

 

His face was pressed against IT’s shoulder, “ _I always see Happy little families passing by, and I wondere, why can’t I have that? Why can’t I have a little one? So I’ve decided to get one! And now I have you~ Forever! So I’ll won’t ever be sad again_.” 

 

Bill started to shake, “I-I already have a f-family though!” The Clown scoffs and shakes IT’s head.

 

” _You call **that** a family? None of you are happy, much less together! Your ‘Mother’ hides away in her room, Your ‘Father’ stays at work and will barely even spare you a glance! Your better with me~_!” IT rants.

 

Bill couldn’t help but feel something stroke his heart, a cold knife maybe. What IT said wasn’t False but not exactly True. His Mother and Father did avoid him, but he avoided them as well... They weren’t happy at all.

 

”N-no! I want to go h-home!” Bill struggles in IT’s grip, only to feel IT’s arms tighten. Bill claws at IT’s arm to let him go.

 

“ _You are home Kiddo. Accept it already, I won’t let anything separate us after all, not even Your annoying little friends. I’ll always pay attention to you, always love you, we’ll be Happy. Just give it awhile._”

 

Bill stops, he squeezes at Pennywise’s arm, wishing this was a dream and he was about to wake up, with Georgie standing over him, his Mother smiling down at him, and his Father with his arm over His mother’s waist... They would be happy.


	9. Bill fights for Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise gets in some trouble and Bill helps out AKA BILL FIGHTS FOR PENNY.
> 
>  
> 
> (I’m just saying, there will be some...Sexual stuff In some chapters and in the next chapter soooo I’m not good at at it so IM TRYING XD)

Pennywise was backed into a Corner, almost like a mouse. The Losers gang had grouped up against IT. Bill wasn’t here though, he was ‘supposed’ to be Home.

 

The Clown knew there was some fear in the gang but it wasn’t enough. IT had those stupid spiked Fence pieces stuck in both of IT’s hands, pinning IT into the wall, legs were pinned to the ground, and two in IT’s chest.

 

Even if Pennywise wasn’t stuck, IT couldn’t hurt Bill’s friends, and The teen wouldn’t hesitate to stab IT in the chest.

 

Blood had floated up, Pennywise felt like crawling back to IT’s Tower and never leaving, not until these kids were Old and Dead. 

 

Pain slowly started to spread through IT’s body like a poison, Pennywise tries to curl up, only to get smacked in the head by Richie. 

 

The Clown felt blood drip from IT’s head, if only IT could just close IT’s red eyes and fade away. “You're Done Clown!” Eddie yells, All the Brats were trying to get their fear under control.

 

Pennywise leans closer forward and IT spits out blood at the Teens’ and laughs, “G _o screw yourselves_.” They all glanced at Each other, Mike loaded the gun. Beverly walks forwards.

 

”I want to kill IT.” She says, anger and determination in her voice. Everyone stares at her, Pennywise glares at her, if only Glares could kill...

 

Mike glanced at the gun, then back to Beverly, he hands it to her. “Go for it.” Beverly walks forward but keeps a good distance between her and the Clown.

 

Beverly aimed at IT’s head, “Stay fucking Dead.” As She was about to pull the trigger, they all heard a scream.

 

”WAIT!” Everyone stops and looks up, Bill was running at them. The mood was tense and thick, “Bill?! The fuck? I thought you were home!” Richie screams and the panting Bill.

 

Bill ran and ran, he only stopped until he was directly in front of Pennywise and the Gun. “N-no One is shooting Pennywise!” Bill states.

 

Beverly’s hands shake, “Bill-“ She shutted up after receiving a Glare from the tired Brown haired teen.

 

”Im not r-repeating myself. And if you do, than Y-you’ll have to go through m-me first.” Ben walks besides Beverly and places a hand in her shoulder, the other hand held a steel pipe. 

 

“Bill, get out of the way.” The other Losers are shocked at the anger in Ben’s voice. Ben’s anger and jealousy was getting the better of him.

 

Ben’s grip tightens on the pipe. Bill shakes his head. “No.” He quickly turns around and begins to pull at the metal spikes, he gets one, then another, both Hands were free and one of the spikes on IT’s chest was gone.

 

Ben narrows his eyes, Richie feels doubt start to bite his gut. “Bill...Don’t tell me your under that Things influence.” Bill looks back at them. 

 

“Hell n-no. I’m siding with IT for now, or at least until you all C-cool off...” Bill’s starting to think everything is against him. Suddenly He gets smacked in the head, **_HARD_**. 

 

Bill falls into Pennywise, the Losers gasp and some screamed. Ben had hit Bill. Beverly covers her mouth in shock while Richie had to take a few steps back.

 

Pennywise felt IT’s vision redden, Rage blinded IT. As IT was about to stand, a Hand on IT’s healing chest stopped the Clown in IT’s tracks. 

 

Bill’s head was bleeding but he stood. He slowly turns around, Glaring intensely at Ben. “Smack me all you w-want, I won’t let you touch IT again.” The stuttering was almost gone.

 

Ben raised the spike again, the actual spiked part faced away from Bill, “MOVE!” Bill jumps up and punches Ben in the face.

 

IT grabbed the other spike in IT’s chest, along with the rest that were pinning IT. Bill tackles Ben to the ground, he didn’t let the bigger boy up, and Bill slammed his fist down onto Ben’s wrist, making him let go of the Spike.

 

The other Losers step forward, “Do we-“ Mike stops everyone. “No, the Clown is our-“ They looked back up at IT, that was a grave mistake.

 

Pennywise’s eyes were blood red, claws were shown peaking out of IT’s gloves, even though IT looked ready to absolutely murder anyone and anything, nothing happened, IT didnt move a muscle.

 

Mike steps back, “Never mind....” Ben felt a small amount of blood begin to go down his nose. Bill definitely had a good right hook, though it would be better if him was actually trying to fully Punch Ben.

 

Bill just wanted Ben to calm down. He panted as Ben tried to roll on top of him but Bill felt grabbed Ben by the arm and twisted, not breaking his arm but making him yell and back off. 

 

Bill jumps up and steps back infront of IT. “N-no one...is touching...Pennywise, got it?” Bill says, Pennywise finally stood up, casting a shadow over Bill. The young teen looks up at the Clown, IT was looking down at him with its Yellow and red eyes, the colors were swirling around.

 

” _Well arent I lucky to have you_?” IT says while leaning down and wrapping IT’s arms over Bill’s chest. Pennywise looks back up at the Losers and glares. 

 

“ _If any of you even THINK about touching my Bill again, I’ll tear out your throats and feed them to your **parents**_.” Bill gently smacks IT’s arm. The holes in IT were healing and the clothing stitched itself back together. 

 

Bill sighs and looks back at everyone, “I’m sorry but...Im not letting IT die.” The Losers all stared back. The Clown’s hands overed Bill’s eyes and smoke filled the air, suddenly everyone was home, standing in their rooms.

 

Bill was thrown into his bed and IT crawled up, hugging him and holding him against IT’s chest. “ _Thank you Darling_.” Bill rubbed his head.

 

”My head still hurts.”


	10. Coming out to the Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Pennywise come out to the Losers.

Pennywise was surprisingly Nervous. 

 

IT knew the Losers didn’t like IT. But this idea was Bill’s after all and he wanted them to know, after all it’s been a few years since they’ve been ‘dating’.

 

The Losers bugged Bill about is life and if he’s seeing someone. He always told them no. 

 

Pennywise wasn’t necessarily against telling them but IT wasn’t really excited either...

 

” _Are you sure you want to do this_?” IT asks, curious if Bill would change his mind.

 

”Y-Yeah, I’m sure. And what a-about you?” He replies. Leaning forward and staring up at IT. 

 

A smirk reached across IT’s face. Bill’s waist and hips were grabbed and he was pulled forwards. Bill felt lips on his cheek and he blushed.

 

” _I’ll do anything you wish, My cupcake_.” IT began Kissing Bill’s face, making Bill laugh and poke at IT’s chest.

 

”Alright, Thats it. Now you’ve d-done it.” Bill catches IT’s lips and pushes IT back. Bill was against the wall closest to them while Pennywise places both of IT’s hands on either side of his face.

 

” _Oh~ It seems you’ve forgotten, I know exactly where your little spots are_!” IT had broken the kiss and moves IT’s mouth lower, pulling his Shirt up and-

 

The doorbell rung. Making the two jump. Bill gasps and pushes his shirt back down, escaping IT’s grip and making th Clown faceplant into a wall.

 

Pennywise growls, “ _It isn’t too late to cancel with them right?_ ” IT says. Bill shook his head and ran to the door, IT stood and rolled IT’s eyes, walking in the kitchen. 

 

Bill opens the door and the Losers greeted him with smiles and hugs. Beverly hugged him, Along with Mike and Stan. Richie grinned while his arm was over Eddie. Ben smiles, holding Beverly hand and everyone walks in. 

 

Bill suddenly felt extremely anxious. “So Bill, you told us you needed to tell us something.” Richi says, Eddie elbows him in the chest. 

 

Richue raises gis hands and shrugs, “What? I’m just asking! I’m so not the only one who’s curious!” Bill laughs and they all sat down on the couch. 

 

Bill gulps, “W-Well...You all remember P-Pennywise right?” The smiles disappear. Everyone went silent.

 

”Of course we do.” Stan said, crossing his arms. Ben stares up at Bill with a grim look.

 

”What’s this have to do with Pennywise? Is IT back?” He asks, tightening his fist and Beverly pats his shoulder. Her eyes had fear in them, with everyone else. 

 

Bill looks down and tangles his hands together, “Um...” Pennywise walks out from the Kitchen with a Hershey Kiss In IT’s mouth. 

 

“ _Heya Buddies! Miss me_?” Jaws dripped while Eddie screamed. 

 

“IT’S ALIVE!” They screamed. Bill’s hand was grabbed and he was yanked away from Pennywise by Ben and Mike. 

 

The blue eyed Clown raises IT’s hands and lowered IT’s head, “ _Now Calm Down, dont get all your panties in a bunch. I come in peace._ ” Bill snickers a bit and felt the anxiety fade a bit. 

 

The Losers all stared. Bill sighed. “Guys, It’s o-okay.” Bill stood and shook off the hands. Standing and walking over to IT.

 

Pennywise smiles and wrapped IT’s hands over Bill. “T-this is who’ve I’ve been dating the past few years...” 

 

Beverly almost passed out while Richie was speechless. “You two?! Dating?! What the fuck?” Eddie screeched at the two.

 

Bill leans into IT’s chest and looks up. “Why did I think this w-would be easy again?” Pennywise shrugs and smiles.

 

Looking back at the Losers, “ _Me and Billy Boy have kind of been a thing for awhile and I really don’t care what any of you Think so don’t go being all mean to Bill because of this. Got it_?” 

 

Some of the Losers nodded while the others were still a little lost. Mike runs a hand over his hair. “So lemme Get this completely straight. You and the killer children eating Clown are a couple? Like for real?” 

 

Bill nodded. “Y-yeah.” 

 

Pennywise butts in. “ _Firstly, That was really blunt. Second, I don’t JUST eat kids! I eat adults too! Maybe animals_.” Bill closes his eyes and shook his head.

 

”You G-guys aren’t Mad right?” Bill says, gripping IT’s hand tightly.

 

”No, not mad but......Very concerned. Give us a little time.” Beverly says. Richie stands and walks up to Bill.

 

”Screw Concerned! This is just fucking weird! And your making it sound like we just broke up with Bill! Like jeez!” Richie says, quickly pointing at Beverly.

 

Pennywise groaned and hides IT’s face in Bill’s neck. “ _Since you all need ‘Time’ why don’t we just sit down and watch something_?” The Losers agreed. 

 

Pennywise sat down, Bill sat next to IT. He grabbed the remote and clicked through the channels. “Anyone wanna watch The Grinch?” 

 

“Sure.” Everyone says. Looking at Bill and Pennywise. All of them were tempted to jump up and run. Stan and Mike were the closet to Pennywise and Bill, feeling uncomfortable until Pennywise hums the beginning song of the movie.

 

The Losers laughed. Bill hides His face in IT’s ruffles and chuckles. Pennywise was confused. “ _What? It’s a good song_!”


	11. Robert Penny/Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise turns into Robert Gray and saves Bill. There will be another part of this Chapter so don’t worry if it’s short!

Adrenaline is running through Bill's veins, he's running from The bullies names. He can hear them yelling at him, the footsteps behind him we're getting louder and closer.

 

Bill felt his bookbag be yanked on, he gets pulled backwards but not before he jerks and lets the bookbag slip off. Bill continues to run and hears Henry throw his bag somewhere.

 

When he runs he notices a man was staring at him. The man's hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were some type of yellow. The eyes reminded him of...Pennywise?

 

The guy definitely wasn't the clown, Bill runs around a corner and straight into someone's chest. Shit.

 

Bill falls on his ass and looks up, Patrick. "Gotcha!" Patrick grabs his arm and pulls him up, "L-l-l....Let go!" The others came running, Henry had a evil look in his eyes, one that Bill has grown to hate.

 

"How about n-n-no! Grab his arm." Henry mocks, Bill's arm is twisted behind his back. He winces and hears light footsteps.

 

Belch grabs Bill's other arms be holds it out. Henry flicks open the pocket knife, "Let's give you a few scars so you don't forget who's In charge!"

 

Bill struggles and tries to pull his arm away, when the pocketknife is just an inch away Bill closes his eyes and bites his lip, waiting for the pain.

 

A loud Pop is heard. This causes all the Bullies to jump and look around, "Heya!" Everyone looks at the man, Bill opens his eyes and looks. It's the Man with the yellow eyes, Bill's eyes widen, the man looked attractive...

 

Bill just surprised himself when he thought that.

 

The man was smirking with his hands behind his back. Bill is let go, Henry quickly puts away the pocketknife and looks up at the man.

 

“What are you doing to my Bill?" The man ask while taking a step forward. Bill's mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out.

 

' _ **My Bill?'**_

  

The four bullies look at each other, "Are you like his Dad or something?" Patrick asks, the man instantly looks at him.

 

"Nope but Let's just go with me being 'Something'~" The man takes a step forward and grabs Henry, he throws him into Vic and Belch. They all tumble back and into the ground.

 

Patrick watches and releases Bill, he puts his hands up but the Man puts out his hands and whispers. "Boo~" Patrick runs off, the others stand and trail behind him.

 

Bill stand up and rubs his arm, happy he still had it. The man watches as the four run away. Bill looks up, the man towers over him.

 

"T-thank you." Bill says, the man's head snaps to him and smiles. "Anytime Darling. And I believe this," His hands go behind his back again and he pulls out Bill's bookbag. "Is yours!"

 

Bill reaches out, "Thanks." The man's smirk widens, "Anytime. By the way, I'm Robert Gray. You can call me Bob if you want too." Bill nodded. 

 

“I’m Bill Denbrough...Um, how did you know my name earlier?” Bill asked, confused and curious.

 

Robert smiles at him, “What do you mean~?” Bill went to stay something else before stopping himself, maybe he was imagining it.

 

”N-nothing, Sorry.” He looks down at his feet and notices that Robert had black and white converse with red-orange laces. 

 

“Where are you going next?” Gray golfs his hands behind his back and rocks on his heel, his smile turning into a smirk.

 

Bill gulps and felt something in the back of his head tick. “O-oh, I was gonna head home.” Robert leans forward and puts a hand under Bill’s chin.

 

”How about I walk with you? Just to make sure those meanies don’t mess with you anymore!” The taller man says while staring at Bill.

 

”Okay...” Bill began walking, Robert hooked their arms together and he began to skip, almost taking the lead. Like he knew where he was going and what he was doing. 

 

It was silent lent for awhile. Robert hummed a toon as they walked, Bill didn’t have his bike today, The front tire had been popped and Bill didn’t have another tire.

 

They were walking pass the Neibolt house. Bill looks at it and thought he herd it creak, a window had been broken. Bill had stared at the house for so long, he remembered all of it. 

 

Including the Clown who lived in it. They came to a stop and Bill felt his heart speed. He swore he seen the door open a bit and a small hand poked out, voices followed after that and Bill’s heart felt like it was stabbed.

 

Sadness filled him. Bill grabbed Robert’s hand and squeezed tightly, he hid his face in Roberts shoulder and the voices went silent. Bill felt his throat burn a bit and Robert gently pulled him again. 

 

“Sorry, Kiddo.” Bill heard Gray mutter. Bill didn’t know what he was sorry for but didn’t care. Bill finally looked up.

 

They were walking up the sidewalk of his house already? “Whoa...?” Robert giggles and turned to the shorter teen. 

 

“I’ll see you already, Daring?” He said. A blush formed on Bill’s face and spread to his ears and nose.

 

”Y-Yeah, definitely!” Bill replied confidently with a small smile. Robert grinned and kisses Bill’s cheek. “See ya around.” Robert backed away and began to walk away.

 

Bill blushes even more and he opened his door, closing it behind him and he leaned against it and slides down. Sighing, he sees a blue sticky note on his stomach. 

 

“ **Just in case ;-)**

**Call me 553-•••**

 

 **-Robert G.** ” 


	12. Bill/Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise is an evil bastard and IT wants Bill, so it gets him in a different way. The Bowers And Losers gang are in this and Pennywise will show up in the middle of this! And I’m writing a Patrick/Bill story! It may come out in a week or three ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing that after almost every story someone asks me if I’m thinking about making that chapter into a full story and I mean Yes I’ve thought about it and had some more ideas butttt I’m a potato who isn’t a good writer. But thank you all for reading my Stories and chapters XD

Bill licked his ice cream, Vanilla was his favorite. The Losers Club were hanging out and Richie was talking shit like always.

 

”And than bam! I almost ran into the bus! It was weird, I was following the Balloon and it almost killed me! See? I hate balloons.” Richie says with a grin, chocolate all over his mouth.

 

Eddie nodded his head, “Well that’s because your an asshole who does stupid shit.” He goes to luck his strawberry ice cream when Richie smacks his hand and make it smash into his mouth.

 

”Ha! Got you!” Richie laughed and gets tackled by Eddie. Stab rolled his eyes along with Bev. Ben laughed and Mike smiled while eating his ice cream. 

 

Bill sighed and tunes out everyone. He looks at the sky, the clear sky had only a few clouds in it. 

 

“ _Bill_....” A small voice whispers In his ear. Bill jumps and looks around, seeing a yellow flash around a corner. He drops his ice cream and stands up.

 

He looked at the others, “ _BILL_.” He turned and runs at the yellow. Bill keeps chasing after the yellow coat. He heard his friends yell his name but he didn’t care.

 

They ran for so long. He seen trees go by and knew they were running in the Forrest. 

 

”W-Wait! Stop!” Bill Hollered out, not hearing more people run after him. Bill reaches out, almost grabbed the Person when they run through the tree and a person grabbed him instead.

 

”Gotcha!” Someone yelled, arms wrapped around his torso and he screamed. Bill looked over his shoulder and seen Henry Bowers was holding him.

 

”Whats the rush B-B-Billy?” Henry says with a grin. Belch and Victor were behind him and Bill struggled, the yellow! It was getting away! He was getting away! Georgie!

 

”H-h-Henry! Let g-go!” They laughed and he was thrown to the ground. A foot was on his back before he could get up. Tears blurred his eyes as he looked up, Georgie was just up ahead, staring straight at him and waving.

 

Bill reaches out to His little brother, wanting to hug him. “Aw, trying to get away to your dumbass friends?” Bill looked back up at Henry.

 

”Is that who your chasing? Your stupid friends? How about I go say hi?” Henry cracked his knuckles, Bill felt angry at the threat.

 

”DONT Y-YOU TOUCH HIM!” Bill lashed out, thrashing and kicking Henry in the leg. Henry backed up and Bill got up, running right into Belch and Victor. 

 

Bill was so close to Georgie! “You little shit!” Henry grabbed his shirt and yanked him, pulling him up to face him. Bill felt the tears fall.

 

”M-My brother! Georgie! I have to g-get him!” Henry froze at those words. He glanced up and seen the small boy in yellow waving, then looked back at Bill. 

 

Henry let go of Bill and told the others to back off. Bill looks at Henry, silently thanking him. Bill got up and ran after Georgie and the chase started again.

 

This time Henry and the Two followed, wanting to see how this would go, the Losers behind them, trying to catch up. Bill finally stopped. He panted and looked up at Georgie, he was in front of him.

 

Clouds hovered over them, covering the sun. “ _Bill...You found me!_ ” Bill took a step towards him, The two gangs stopped behind Bill and watched with open mouths. 

 

Georgie takes a step back. He reaches his little hand out and Bill hiccups, he didn’t notice they were on a cliff until Georgie was at the edge.

 

”G-Georgie, come over to m-me.” Bill says quietly. Georgie smirked, his eyes were yellow as he took a step back and one foot hung over the edge.

 

” _Billy. Why don’t you come with me? Why can you save me_?” Bill takes another step toward Georgie and reached out quickly, Georgie leaned back and falls off the cliff. 

 

The Losers scream, Henry gasped and felt pity for Bill when the stuttering boy suddenly went to leap after Georgie. He jumped with the Losers, grabbing Bill by the shoulders and yanking him back.

 

Bill screamed and cried, his chest hurt and his body shook. “G-Georgie!!! No! I have to get him! Let go of me! Your all trying to kill him! All of you!” Bill screamed in everyone face.

 

”Moron! We’re trying to save you!” Bill stomped on Mike and Henry’s foot, he pushed back the Losers and ran over to the cliff edge again, he looked down when a hand grabbed him by the throat. 

 

Everyone gasped, stepping back and watching as Bill was held up by a Clown. Bill sobbed and the Clown shushed him, pushing his face into IT’s neck and he tried to pull away.

 

”G-Georgie....”

 

Pennywise was the Clown’s name. “ _Oh Kiddo...Your Georgie is dead and has been for awhile now_.” Bill stopped moving, Georgie was dead?

 

Beverly watches as Bill’s chest was heaving, he went limp and shook like he was on a roller coaster.

 

Pennywise pets Bill’s hair, Richie and Henry took steps forward, IT hisses and swipes at them, forcing them to fall back. Bill felt like he was dying. Was he dying? He had to be.

 

”Your not dying, just in shock Billy Boy, don’t worry Pennywise has you now.” The clown takes a step backwards and waved with Yellow eyes, a grin stretched across IT’s face as it Falls back.

 

Bill didn’t care if he died, he would see Georgie again. Everyone rushed over to the side of the cliff and the two were gone, nowhere to be found.

 

Pennywise’s Feet his the ground, they were somewhere dark and it smelt weird. Bill looked around, not moving his head. 

 

A tower of broke objects was infront of them. Bill feels his arms were grabbed and held above his head. He was placed down, Bill looked up at the Clown. 

 

“ _I’ve got you now. Your mine forever~ No need to cry_.” Pennywise wipes away his tears by new ones fell. IT sighed and giggled.

 

” _There are other things out there, Including my old **Friend** The Turtle. I need to make sure they know Your MINE and Mine alone.” _ Bill knew something told him that this Clown and the Turtle weren’t friends or whatever.

 

Bill’s shirt was pushed up and over his head, IT threw his shirt over IT’s shoulder, Bill was exposed and he didn’t like any of this.

 

Bill tried to pull away from the Clown and get away, he was being held in place, “ _This will hurt, prepare yourself Kiddo_.” Pennywise ran IT’s mouth over His chest and he shivered.

 

IT’s mouth stopped at his shoulder, “ _Here_.” Bill was confused, Very confused. 

 

“W-w-wha-“ Pennywise’s mouth opened, showing MANY teeth, Bill’s eyes widen and he tries to lean away, Move, anything.... IT’s move slammed down onto his shoulder.

 

Bill screamed until his throat hurt, just like his now bleeding shoulder. IT tries to lick away the blood, purring at it. Bill felt dizzy when he felt his blood run down his chest. “ _I did warn you Kiddo_.”

 

Bile crawled up hsi throat but nothing came up when Bill opened his mouth, only a whimper. “ _Shhh....Sleep and the pain will disappear~ You’ll see me soon again. Trust me_.” Bill’s eyes got heavy and he felt back.

 

Pennywise catches him and picks him up Bridal style. Pennywise began to hum as IT’s walks into the Tower. The door freaked behind IT before slamming shut.


	13. Basement Bill/Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Pennwise meet downstairs in the basement.

Bill runs down the stairs, it was dark and he hear drops of rain. Bill looked around and he sees the yellow coat in the corner of the Basement. He feels tears cloud his eyes.

“G-Georgie...” Bill says quietly. Georgie had a twisty grin on his face and walks out from the shadows.

 

Bill grips the railing, “ _Bill, come with me. We’ll have fun and play games...._ ” Georgie laughs.

 

“ _You’ll have so much fun with us. Come on Bill!_ ” Georgie’s voice begins to shake and it begins to sound like a broken record. Georgie takes another step forward.

 

Bill takes a step down, his tears fall and his hands shake, the railing hurts his hands from such a tight grip.

 

“ _ **COME ON BILL. COME ON, COME ON, COME ON.”**_ Bill slides down and a sob rips through his chest and bubbles up, he doesn’t even notice the wet orange hair and pale white face coming up besides Georgie.

 

Georgie’s face starts to fall in and holes appear, black and red comes from his small face. Bill had fallen to his knees on the stairs with tears flowing down his face. Georgie repeats what he says before looking down, another voice interrupts him.

 

“ **BILL**.” The voice was loud and echoed through the basement. Georgie gets slammed down into the water and instantly disappears.

 

Bill gasps and the soaking wet Clown Smiles, IT screeches and runs at Bill. The sobbing boy lets go of the railing and tries to stand, too bad IT was faster than him.

 

IT grabs him by the throat and pushes his him into the wall behind him. Bill coughs and claws at the hand, claws dig into his throat and he stares into the Clowns big yellow eyes.

 

He tries to look back at Georgie but IT leans in more, blocking his view. “ _B-B-Billy Boy_.” IT turns his head and licks up his cheek.

 

“ _Your a problem Billy.”_ IT says, putting IT’s face into his shoulder. Bill chokes on his own breath. The Clown licks his neck and up his jaw.

 

The boy couldn’t help but shudder, his legs trembled and heart was beating like a drum. Bill squeezed the hand gripping his throat before it also squeezed, his hand fell limply to the side.

 

_“Your mind is like a storm that never stops. It’s odd that a human could possibly have such a confusing mind.”_ IT says before staring into his eyes. He gasps as the clowns mouth opens and thousands of teeth were shown.

 

Bill doesn’t move. He doesn’t struggle, he waits to be attacked by the monster, he doesn’t fear death in the slightest. IT’s mouth closed as fast as it opened.

 

The Clown leans in, smelling his head before shivering and staring at Bill with anger and playfulness.

 

“ _Let’s play a game Billy~ Ill ask a question, you answer. You ask, I answer! Got it?_ ” It said, Bill nodded slowly, not noticing the Clown’s grip on his throat loosened. Fine, Bill would play It’s game for whatever time he still had.

 

“ _What makes you scared?”_

“....I-I don’t know...I guess I d-don’t like spiders.” Bill replied, he really didn’t mind a tiny spider but a tarantula? Hell no.

 

IT giggled as if It knew something he should. “ _Now ask me~_!”

 

Bill begins to search for something in the clowns eyes.

 

“What are y-you afraid of?” Bill asked.

 

It pauses, IT’s smile turned into a frown and eyes went hollow for a moment. The creature suddenly giggled and leaned in close.

 

“You.” It says while grinning. Bill’s eyes widen and he reaches up. Gently brushing It’s wet hair from It’s face, oddly the makeup stayed in place, Well some of it did.

 

“I-i didn’t know you actually can be a-afraid.” The water below them cleared up and It stood, making sure Bill stood as well.

 

“ _Not many actually know me and are allowed to live_.” It says while throwing Bill over It’s shoulder, making the boy Yelp.

 

“ _Do you want to know my name_?” It asked, Bill stared up and nodded, the fight in him died awhile ago. “ _It’s Pennywise. Nice to meet you B-B-Billy_.”

 

Bill narrowed his eyes at Pennywise. “W-wish I could say the s-same...Pennywise.” It began to walk up the stairs, lightly kicking the door open.

 

A voice stopped Pennywise in It’s tracks.

 

“Bill?” Bill’s father stares at the pair before It’s eyes flashed Yellow and Bill’s father’s eyes also flashed Yellow and he turned around without another word.

 

Bill reaches out and tries to yell out for his dad but his mouth was covered with a gloved hand and he screamed out. Bill tried to pull alway from IT but Pennywise starting walking again.

 

Bill shuddered and stared at the wet orange hair.

 

“ _Don’t worry, he won’t even remember me~_ ” It walks to Bill’s room before snapping It’s fingers, his door opened and Georgie’s light flickered off.

 

Bill yelled out when he was suddenly pinned to his bed. His hands were pinned above his head while his hips were being straddled.

 

He tries to thrash or throw the Clown off. It only giggled and makes sure to look him in the eyes. “ _Oh I love It when you fight. I can’t wait to tear you apart~ I’ll see you soon.”_

 

Pennywise covered Bill’s eyes with one hand and Bill felt lips on his. He screams but The lips only bit his bottom lip, he could taste his own blood.

 

Bill’s thoughts began to get heavy and he tried to stay awake. He finally gave in and let darkness consume him. Bill Shot up like a bullet, sweat dropped from forehead as he looked around for the clown.

 

Bill panted and curled up with his face in his knees. He felt eyes on him and he tasted Blood from his lips. Holy shit....


	14. Future Bill/Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thirty year old Bill Denbrough sees the Clown, Pennywise once more and he “calmly” acts out.

It was a terrible storm that night. Thunder road through the air and rain beat against the top of Bill’s house and the roads. 

 

People have gotten into accidents already, causing anxiety to take over and causing him to stay home with all his wonderful books. 

 

The coffee that Bill was making was finished so he stood and put his book down. He walks over and unplugs his coffee machine, he pours the hot liquid into his favorite cup that had a small picture covering it of trees, grass, turtles, and foxes.

 

Bill loved the cup very mug since Ben got it for him during one of his birthdays.

 

Bill sipped his hot drink and loved the warmth on his lips, he almost dropped the cup The lights flickered and thunder boomed.

 

Bill looks up at his lights and every single light had turned off, leaving Bill in darkness. He sighed and knew there was a flashlight somewhere around his kitchen. 

 

Bill blindly tries to look for his flashlight. Feeling around until something grabbed his hand and gently gave him the flashlight. Bill sighed with relief that he found it-....

 

The man froze in the dark. Dread filled him and all the relief disappeared in the snap of his fingers. Bill looked up in the dark and sees a large person standing in front of him, glowing eyes stood out in the darkness.

 

Steadily, Bill flicked on the flash light and pointed it at the person who stood before him. Fluffy red pom-Poms met his eyes and the flash light’s light trailed up... Pale clothing and a pale white face, poofy collar and a big red grin. 

 

Pennywise the dancing clown stood in front of Bill with a bloody grin. As if it were like it all happened yesterday, memories flashed before his eyes. The sewers, him shooting Pennywise, the Losers kicked IT’s ass, and IT’s head opening. 

 

The Clown was alive. That’s all that mattered right now. 

 

Bill’s heart speeds up and pounds in his chest, he steps backwards only for Pennywise to take a step forwards. Bill gulps and throws the flashlight at IT before running.

 

Bill heard a loud noise and something falling to the ground, he suddenly stops and glances over his shoulder. Pennywise was on the floor holding It’s face with golden eyes.

 

” _I Came to say hello after my nap and you smack me with a flashlight?! You rude little brat_!” Pennywise growls at Bill. The man covers his mouth and laughed at the Clown. 

 

His laugh suprises the both of them. IT tilts It’s head to the side And stands up. Bill didn’t waste another second and runs as fast as he can to the door. 

 

Pennywise grinned again and flicks It’s hand. The door slammed closed and collided with Bill’s face, like a stone wall, Bill falls back and onto his back.

 

He groaned and held his face as pain spreads through out his nose and forehead. Pennywise began to laugh at him and pointed, Bill glared at rolled back to his side.

 

”A-asshole!” After so many years, Bill’s stutter still was with him but it did fade a bit so he wasn’t stuttering after almost every word but when he got nervous it just increased to where every word sounded like he was trying to sound it out and make a new damn word.

 

”Just because I through the flashlight at y-you didn’t mean you had to do that!” Bill screamed at IT in the dark, The tall clown snaps It’s fingers and one of the lights above them turned on. Finally Bill could see the Clown fully.

 

IT looked about the Same except for the hair, It’s hair turned a bit more red but other than that It was still the terrifying children eating Clown.

 

”How t-the hell are you s-still fucking alive?!” Bill said while glaring. Pennywise walls over to Bill’s cup of coffee and grabbed the steaming cup, It’s jaw opens as IT drinks all if his coffee in one gulp.

 

Bill’s eyes widen and he reaches towards the door and felt that it won’t open. He tries pulling it but no reaction. Pennywise takes two large steps towards Bill and IT’s already chest to back with him.

 

Bill tenses up as It’s chest touches his warm back, he shivers and glanced behind him at the tall Clown.

 

”W-We killed you though.” Bill said quietly and It smirks, while winking the clown wrapped It’s long arms around Bill and pulled him back.

 

” _But_   _Did you really Kill me Billy Boy_? _Or did I let you think that_?” Pennywise giggles and rubs It’s nose against Bill’s neck. Bill tried to yank away from the clown’s tight grip, It squeezes and makes Bill cough. 

 

“Back the hell up!” Bill screams. His arms were useless since he couldn’t punch or attack the Clown with It holding him but he could always do this.

 

Bill quickly steps on IT’s foot, making the creature hiss and eyes flashed red, Teeth poked out from It’s mouth and Bill stared with a blank face. 

 

He narrows his eyes and glared, he was definitely saying bring it to the bastard holding him.

 

Boy, The Clown did Bring it after that but Bill was confused as to what the Clown actually brought.

 

Lips locked onto Bill’s, this made everything feel numb almost. Bill’s mind had a haze over it and the will to fight the Clown left him. Confusion and warmth spreads through Bill and reached down to his feet.

 

Pennywise smirked into the kiss and twist Bill around. It stepped backwards and brought Bill with It in each step, Bill felt like he could fly for a moment. As they walked backwards, Bill’s front door opened and Pennywise backed towards it. 

 

A sewer drain was just just across from Bill’s house, it was definitely big enough for someone to go through, that someone didn’t wanna be Bill Denbrough though. 

 

The second The Clown stepped out of Bill’s house the haze lifted and Bill finally could react. 

 

The man tore away from the Clown and fell on his ass once more. Bill gasps and stared up at the Clown with anger. 

 

Pennywise’s own eyes widen and they looked down at Bill, The Clown chuckled and tries to act like whatever it was, was nothing. 

 

“ _I forgot how stubborn you were B-B-Billy Boy and not many people or rather adults can break my little tricks_.” It walls back in and Bill tries to crawl back but his leg was grabbed and he was pulled under the Clown. 

 

Thunder and Lightning flashed behind the Clown and the Rain came inside but only hit the Clown’s back. It was over him with a nervous grin. 

 

“ _Oh Kiddo, this is just the beginning of my little fun with you. And let me make this **VERY** clear to you. If you call any of your little friends, I will end their miserable lives and all of the children in Darry. Understand_?” Pennywise says while staring into Bill eyes, both of It’s eyes were finally straight and looking dead into Bill’s.

 

The grown up opens his mouth before slamming it shut again, if he pissed off the Clown than he could almost be messing with the lives of all the children in Darry.

 

Bill looks away and nodded, It grabbed his chin and forced him to look at It’s pale face. Pennywise didn’t smirk or smile or even grin, face was blank and it actually looked even more terrifying.

 

” _Say It. Loud and clear_.” Pennywise growled. Bill sighed and closes his eye and opens them quickly.

 

”F-fine. I won’t call my friends or a-anyone else.” This was just perfect, Bill was fucking stuck alone to deal with the damn clown for now on.

 

Pennywise laughed and leaned in, It tilts Bill’s head to the side and licks from his jaw or his hair. Bill frowned and almost threw up as the long went tongue went back to his jaw. 

 

With a loud boom and flash of thunder, The Clown was gone. Bill was lying on the floor with rain quickly wetting his clothes. Bill sprung up and grabbed the door knob, he slammed his door shut and slides down it.

 

Bill hits his head against the door and rubs his head, he wipes the wet trail on his face away and he sneered. 

 

“Damn Clown....” He’ll find a way to get rid of the Clown and to save everyone but right after he makes another cup of coffee.


	15. Pennywise on Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Pennywise’s point of view so I’m making it about the point of view on Bill.

He was beautiful. The most beautiful human IT’s ever seen.

 

Bill Denbrough was also smart, fearless, and brave. He stood up against IT. A rush of adrenaline and love went through Pennywise that day.

 

Such an amazing feeling. IT felt those feelings whenever IT’s blue eyes seen Bill.

 

Pennywise watches from a distance, waiting and wanting. Anger surges through IT when The other brats, bigger and meaner brats came along.

 

The Bowers gang with their stupid leader Henry. Pennywise would haunt them everywhere, wouldn’t let them escape the nightmares and horror that awaits them.

 

The Clown growls out loud when Henry touches Bill, he grabs him by the collar of Bill’s red shirt.

 

Pennywise tries to calm down, Bill could handle this. He was strong after all.

 

If Bill could beat IT at IT’s own game than he could-

 

Red. That’s all Pennywise seen when the others touched Bill, grabbing his hair, punching him, laughing at him...

 

All of it made Pennywise want blood. and that’s exactly what IT was going to get.

 

The Clown teleports begins Bill and grinned down sinisterly at the bullies. Henry let go of Bill and his gang backs away with their mouths hanging open.

 

IT could hear Bill gulp, could see the sweat drip from his head to his jaw. Pennywise leans down and looks down at Bill.

 

His beautiful face makes IT feel warm and happy. Bloodlust was gone but still there. All IT wanted was Bill.

 

Pennywise quickly wraps IT’s arms around Bill and falls onto the ground so IT could still with Bill in IT’s lap.

 

The smaller boy panics and struggles against The Clown.

 

Struggling only made IT want him more. Never was Pennywise going to let him go, those other disgusting humans are going to have to rip the boy from IT’s clutches and claws.

 

Love blooms in Penny’s chest. The tall clown smells Bill’s hair, taking In his scent. “ _Bill_...” Pennywise wasn’t going to let him go...

 

Not being next to Bill was painful and dull.

 

But right now? Everything was happy and so colorful.

 

Pennywise’s eyes flashed open, gold eyes looked down at Bill and IT could use one of IT’s own ways to subdue The brown haired teen but The Clown will use one of the humans ways instead.

 

Humans were an Interesting topic. They were full of surprises and spirt, until IT takes the spirt away and puts fear there.

 

It was so different with Bill. The spirt was full of life and so eager to fight again the Clown.

 

Pennywise didn’t mind the fighting either. It was so magnificent just like Bill Denbrough.


	16. Sick Bill/Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets sick and tired, Pennywise doesn’t understand sickness and freaks out.

Bill was sitting in his overly cold room, he was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and three pillows behind him.

 

Bill coughs, his nose was running and eyes hurt. He had a water bottle next to him with some soup, neither hurt his dry, burning throat.

 

With another cough, somebody’s arms snakes around him quickly, he yelps and his tissue box that was next to him fell to the ground.

 

“ _Bill_?” It was Pennywise. Bill relaxes in the Clown’s long arms and leans back.

 

“Y-yeah?” It was a sunny day, beautiful actually, too bad Bill couldn’t ride his bike his with fiends.

 

“ _I haven’t seen you outside at all for two days now_.” Pennywise says, It’s breath was running down his neck, he shudders and happily, he nudged the Clown with his elbow.

 

“I’m sick, I can’t g-go outside a-a-at least not until I feel a little better...” Bill explained, the Clown froze behind him and he felt It tense up.

 

“ _How long with it be until you feel better?”_ Penny questions and the teen glances behind him, It’s eyes full were emotionless and red hair deflated almost.

 

“Dunno, I-it might take awhile. Few days, or f-few hours, I’ve heard about people not getting better for a-ah-a few months. But I-“ Bill couldn’t finish his sentence because Pennywise squeezes him in a death grip hug and they were suddenly in the sewers, a mountain of broken objects and toys besides them.

 

They were in Pennywise’s lair or home, but why? He was being held in It’s arms, like when he was a kid and he fell asleep on the couch and his father picked him up to lay him in his room.

 

“P-Pennywise? Why are we h-here?” The clown didn’t answer him but started to walk forward.

 

“ _Your staying here with me! If those humans can’t make you feel better, than I will! You’ll get better quick, I-I’ll make sure of it!_ ” Pennywise’s panicked voice made Bill frown. The Clown looks away from him.

 

“Penny? What’s the matter?” He sneezes and coughed, his ears popped for a minute before they were okay. His snot filled nose didn’t help this situation or problem either.

 

Bill wraps his arms around It’s neck. “ _I-I’ve heard of children getting sick too, quite awhile ago actually...They always said they were going to get better but never did! I can h-help you though, you won’t be seeing the Turtle at a-all!_ ” Pennywise yelled, eyes were frantic and searching for something.

 

“Pennywise- I- You don’t u-understand.” Bill shook his head and It places him down and starts to look through the toys. It pulls out a small teddy bear with a splatter of blood across it’s face.

 

 _“L-look! This will make you better right_?!” Bill sighed, He shakes his head.

 

“Penny-“

 

“ _H-how about this?! It’s a small toy car_!”

 

“Y-you-“

 

“ _Oh! This, it’s a ball w-with stripes_!” The Clown moves and searches through more toys, Bill finally rubs his forehead and felt cold again.

 

He decided to yell at It to get some attention from the teary eyed Clown. “PENNYWISE.”

 

It stops, a tiny broken doll in It’s hands, Pennywise looks down at him and noticed his annoyed, yet amused face red face. Bill’s face broke and he started to wheeze and couch harshly.

 

Penny rushes to his side and pats his back gently. “ _What is I-it_?”

 

“I’m not d-dying, I’ve just g-got a cold. I-it’s c-common, Nothing to worry about.” He calms the Clown down, it threw the broken doll behind It’s shoulder and threw It’s arms around the teen.

 

 _“A c-cold! Yippy! Your okay! Your gonna be okay!...Right_?” Pennywise asked, Bill nods and they were back in his room.

 

“Now j-just let lay down with m-me?” Bill felt opened arms wrap around him and pulled him into It’s chest, they fall against his pillows.

 

“ _Next time we dance in the rain, your getting an umbrella._ ” Pennywise says, Bill agreed completely, he sneezes again and groans.

 

The Clown hums and reaches up, It gently rubs a hand over his throat, it immediately felt better and Bill smiled.

 

“Thanks...”


	17. Handsome? Penny/Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise asks Bill if It’s handsome.
> 
> Really quick if anyone had a tumblr account like meeee, stop by mine and say hi. My name’s ducksfuckingrock and my profile picture is a fluffy cat ;-)

Pennywise has It’s head in Bill’s lap at the moment. They were on Bill’s twin sized bed when a thought came to It’s head and it suddenly sprung up. Bill had gotten surprised and accidentally threw the book he was reading.

 

It looks Bill in the eyes, big blue eyes stared into his. It starts to move towards him and he doesn’t move back, they are soon nose to nose.

 

It spoke after a few moments of silence. “ _Do you think I’m pretty? Or handsome? Why do you like me?_ ” The questions made Bill freeze, he didn’t hesitate to close the gap between them and kiss the Clown.

 

Pennywise falls on top of him and pulls back. “ _Answer my questions._ ” It said while licking It’s lips.

 

“Yes, I think y-your pretty and handsome. A-and I like you because y-your weird and funny and nice to me.” Bill says, he stared up at the Clown, It’s eyes turn yellow for a split second before they go back to blue.

 

“ _Your telling the truth...What else do you like about me?_ ” Penny asked and It couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful human below.

 

“I-I don’t think I can name them all.” Bill replied and Penny grabs his face.

 

” _Name two others and I’ll drop it_.” Pennywise snarks back, It lets go of his head and he sighed, he stares into It’s nice eyes.

 

”Your Makeup And outfit, It’s odd but suits you.” Bill said, Pennywise didn’t look satisfied and tilits It’s head so Bill rolled his eyes.

 

”But I love that we understand each other and t-that I know you’ll l-like this.” Bill grabs It’s fluffy shoulders and makes sure to grind his hips together with It’s.

 

Penny closes It’s eyes and leans down, kissing Bill with just as much love and passion. Pennywise noticed It was sitting directly on Bill’s stomach and grins.

 

It gently bites at Bill’s lips and he opens them, Pennywise’s eyes flash opens and they are red, It grabs Bill’s wrists and pins them above his head.

 

Bill moans and wraps his legs around It’s waist and pulls It closer. A voice interrupts them.

 

“Bill! Do you knew where my keys are?” Bill’s father asked, the doorknob jiggles open and Pennywise’s arm stretches and closes it.

 

Pennywise removes Itself from Bill, “I-I don’t know, I thought M-Mom put them on the c-counter!” Bill yells back, His father stops trying to open the door.

 

“Why’d you close the-Oh...U-um, Alright!” His Father quickly ran away from the door. Bill covers his face with his hands and blushes.

 

“He thinks I’m doing **something** in my r-r-room. Great.” Bill says sarcastically and he huffed out when Penny jumps back on him.

 

“ _Technically you are_ _, now do me or else._ ”


	18. Penny/Bill Rain Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise and Bill on a rainy day. LEMON
> 
> Bill is 16 so chilllll
> 
> //I kind of want to make a BAMF Bill chapter where he’s kicking ass XD anyone got any ideas for a Badass Bill chapter~? By the way, I’m SOOO bad with lemons and all sex shit XD//

The rain hit the house while Thunder followed. Bill woke up to rain hitting his window at 6 am. There was no sun light through his window as he sat up.

 

He got up from his bed and looked outside. Rain was hammering down on his window and flooded outside, the roads were covered and rain slowly went down to the sewers. 

 

Bill felt eyes on him. He sighed and turned around, he heard his door slowly creek open and he immediately looked.

 

A white hand opens his door and Bill backs up. He gulps and squeezed his chest.

 

”H-Hello?” The hand waved at him and he had the urge to wave back. The hand suddenly pulled back and a body came through the door. 

 

Clown. Tall ass Clown. Bill shook a bit before staring into the clowns eyes, thunder strikes, making Bill jump a bit.

 

The Clown laughs and walked towards him. Bill could hear laughing throughout his room and he closed his eyes.

 

”Stop.” The laughter stopped and something stood over Bill. He was a little scared to open them.

 

”Why are y-you here?” Bill asks the Clown. It chuckles and tilts It’s head while staring down at the Teen, even though his eyes were closed, he still looked cute.

 

Pennywise had an idea. A deviously funny plan.

 

Bill felt something lick at his neck. He gasped and his eyes opened, he sees the Clown had It’s mouth on his neck while It’s arms reached up and picked him up.

 

” _Shhhh. I just wanted to say hi._ ” It says while licking Bill’s neck and over his shoulder. They moved to his bed and Bill blushes. He moved his neck to the side, giving it more space to explore.

 

The Teen felt It’s hand move lower, over his stomach and over his pants. He tenses when It’s hand rubbed over his crotch. 

 

The Clowns hand and mouth disappear, Bill let out a whine. With red cheeks, he glanced up and seen It was staring down at him with a grin. Thunder roared and the rain beat down on Bill’s house.

 

Pennywise connected their lips and placed It’s hand back over his plants. Rubbing Until it got a result, Bill was getting hard under It.

 

Bill moaned as It forced his mouth open, It’s tongue didn’t leave anything untouched in his mouth. Bill hummed and his own hand moved to It’s chest, opening It’s shirt and his hand roamed over It’s chest until he touched a hard nipple. 

 

Pennywise growled into his mouth and groped his butt with It’s other hand, it started to take off his pants and Bill gasped.

 

He had to break the kiss as he threw off his shirt to the side and It once more found his neck. Bill twisted It’s nipple in his fingers until he got a loud moan. 

 

It bites down on his lips, drawing blood from his bottom one. Bill panted and spread his legs, It’s hand moved into his trousers and over his cock. He moans loudly and the thunder booms loudly. 

 

“F-fuck...” Bill whispers out and Pennywise lifts him up, he yelps out when he was placed into It’s lap.

 

Pennywise nuzzles his neck and lightning struck a tree next to Bill’s house, splitting it in half and into the road. They both heard the noise and Bill shook his head when he heard loud footsteps and flashlights from under his door.

 

”L-look what you did n-now...” Bill said, he shakes his head and Pennywise snaps It’s fingers and the door instantly locked. The doorknob jiggles and voices were heard.

 

Bill’s mother yelled out, “Bill! Come on we need to go into the basement!” She yelled out. 

 

“M-mom, I don’t think t-the weathers gonna damage the h-house,” Bill yelled back, he looks up at Penny and whispered. “Right?” Pennywise nods with a wink.

 

” _Or I could make a tree fall on the house_?” Pennywise said with a grin. Bill rolled his eyes and goes to get off of It but he was held in place. 

 

“Penny, I-i gotta-“ Bilk was silenced with a quick kiss. The Thunder and Lightning stopped and only rain was left.

 

” _I got it, don’t worry_.” Pennywise said against his lips, he glances at his door again and yelled out.

 

”I-I’m staying in my room!” Bill sees Pennywise’s eyes flash yellow and hears his parents walking back downstairs. 

 

With a purr, the Clown wraps It’s arms around him and they traveled back down. Bill groaned, he leans up and his chest touches It’s. His butt was grabbed and he moaned out.

 

”It better b-be raining like a-a bitch for the next few hours.” A giggle was all Bill got from It.


	19. Stargazing Bill/Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise takes Bill to look at the stars, he loves it.

Bill’s eyes were closed as he was sitting down on the grass. “Why are we here again?” He asks with a smile.

 

” _Reasons! Now shhh!_ ” Pennywise answered, He heard loud noises and some quiet ones. Hands clapped and than his arm was grabbed.

 

Bill felt Penny pull him along, they walked up stairs and he almost tripped over his own feet, he got caught by IT. “Shit.” He got picked up and Bill rolled his eyes behind the black tie around his eyes. ”Pennywise wh-“

 

The tie was pulled off his eyes. He looked around them. “Holy shit....” They were on the top of a bridge, a very high Bridge. Bill takes a step back and into the Clown, who easily wraps It’s arms around his waist and holds him steady.

 

” _I’ve got you. And your not supposed to look down, Silly! Here._ ” Pennywise puts a gloved hand under his chin and makes him look towards the sky, it was full of stars and the moon shined brighter than ever.

 

”W-woah.” Pennywise sits down, Bill in It’s lap. He stared, awestruck, the sight was beautiful. “This is j-just- Wow...” He went silent after that and Penny laughs.

 

” _Finally, I found a way to make the Stuttering Bill stop talking._ ” With a light smack to the leg, the Clown giggled some more and like It said, Bill was at a lost for words.

 

“Your the best Clown e-ever.” Bill said quietly, he leans back, his back was against It’s chest and he could feel It’s chin resting on his head.

 

“ _Seeing as I’m the only Clown you know, yes I am....I am the only Clown you know right?_ ” Pennywise questions and Bill laughs, he finally looks away from the sky and back at It.

 

”Yes, you are. Hey, you t-think I could be you for Halloween?” Bill asked, Pennywise’s eye’s light up, It squeezes him and kisses his cheek.

 

“Yes, you can but you may get recognized by some tiny humans.” It said, looking up at the sight and thanking the turtle for creating something that Bill likes.

 

“C-children. They are called children.” Bill had reminded It, a small ‘Oh’ and shrug were the only replies he got. The wind picks up, making Bill lean even more into the Clown.

 

Arms had wrapped across him and pulled together, they were as close as they could get. Bill smiled at this and watched as some stars got covered in small dark clouds. “Pennywise?”

 

” _Hm_?” 

 

“T-Thanks for this.” Bill says with a small grin, and he could practically hear the smirk in It’s voice.

 

” _Your welcome, B-Billy boy. Now what’s that saying you say again? He thrusts his fist?”_ Pennywise asked, It remember the saying very well but enjoys when Bill says it with his adorable stutter.

 

”H-He thrust his fist a-against the post, and s-still insists he sees the g-g-ghost.” Bill finishes with a yawn. He wondered what time it was, but that thought fades away as he continued to stare up at the sky with Pennywise for a few more hours.


	20. Patrick/Bill “Leeches”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill X Patrick, for the ones who asked for me to do another one for these two ;-)
> 
> If anyone reads the books, You’ll remember Patrick dislikes Leeches A LOT.

Right after getting out of school, a harsh wind blows Bill’s homework away, he races after it. He almost caught it, that was until it finds its way on a car...

 

Bill knew that damn car. The blue was unforgettable, it was Henry Bowers car and Bill’s homework was stuck to the front passenger window.

 

With a quick look around, Bill makes his way over to the passenger side and grabs the homework, he stuffs it back into his backpack and sighs happily.

 

He didn’t even run into any of the Bowers gan- Right as he turns to run away, he slams into a chest.

 

The chest was wearing a black shirt with a large ghost on it. Bill gulps as he slowly looks up, it was Patrick. The worst of the Bowers gang.

 

Bill felt the sweat run down the back of his shirt already. With a grin on his face and black strands of hair in his face, Patrick tilts his head to the side.

 

“Hey there Buddy.” Patrick says, Bill couldn’t tell if he wanted to run or cry or do both. He was ready and suspected that he’d be doing both in a few minutes.

 

“Just let m-me go h-home.” Bill tries to look anywhere but at Patrick. The sociopath made it worse by leaning downwards and right into his face.

 

“Why don’t we go on a walk? Home can wait.” Patrick says, he wraps his hand around Bill’s arm and yanks him.

 

Bill digs his heels into the ground, Patrick just continues to pull him. The stuttering boy knew that his arm would have a bruise along with the rest of his face after this and possible his chest and stomach if Patrick would start kicking him.

 

“P-Patrick-“ The grip tightens and Bill yelps, his backpack starts to slide off his shoulder and he had to shrug it back on.

 

“Shhh.” Patrick’s eye’s darken and they were finally away from any eyes, near a pond actually. “So Buddy, you thought you could just leave without saying bye to anyone?” Patrick hasn’t let go of him.

 

Bill tries to calm himself down, fearing e might actually die. “I-I just-“ He was pushed into the ground before finishing his sentence. Patrick was on top of him with a hand on his throat.

 

“I don’t care. You didn’t say hi to anyone, especially Me.” Patrick smirks, some of his shaggy black hair brushes against Bill’s face.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Bill chokes out, he claws at the hand around his throat as it tightens. He slowly raises a foot in between them and felt the fear fade and anger replace it.He was going to go home, with or without bruises and blood.

 

Patrick doesn’t noticed the foot kicking him back until he was already forced back. Bill rolls and scrambled to his feet, he stands right as Patrick regroups himself.

 

“You little-!” Patrick starts but Bill screams, he races at Patrick and uses all his weight to force the bigger teen back and straight into the pond.

 

With a pant, Bill gently rubs where Patrick was choking him. He doesn’t waste another second to run away. He didn’t get very far, a loud scream stops him in his tracks.

 

It sounded exactly like Patrick though? Bill’s thoughts immediately went to the Evil Clown and It’s teeth ripping Patrick apart.

 

He fights with himself and turns around, running back to the sociopath. It surprises him when he found Patrick frozen in the pond, his arm raised and a few blackish little slug or worm like things on his arm.

 

There had to be at least four or five spread out over on his arm. Patrick started to scream again. He stands up and rushes away from the pond and towards Bill, who puts his arms over his face, thinking he was going to be hit.

 

Patrick ran right pass him and falls into the ground, trying to get the things off his arm. Bill could see one was on his neck even and two were on his shirt.

 

Patrick let’s out an ear piercing scream. He rolls for a second and stops, tears began to show in the corners of his eyes. Bill’s jaw drops at this.

 

“G-g-get them off of me! Ahh!” Patrick screams out. Bill takes a hesitant step forward, he kneels down next to the now crying teenager.

 

“Alright, c-calm Down. You have t-to stay s-still for me to get them off.” Bill said, he holds out his hands and Patrick starts to still.

 

He was however trembling like a leaf in a storm. Bill gags as he looks at the black worm things. He reaches out and grabs on, it was slimy and just disgusting but he yanks off the first one on Patrick’s arm.

 

Bill threw it back into the pond and grabs another, he yanks them off until his arm was clean of them and blood dribbled down his arms from the five bleeding holes of the probable Leeches.

 

The trembling decreases but the sniffles were very easily heard and Bill turns over and lifts Patrick’s shirt up a bit, showing the leeches that ate through his shirt.

 

Bill grabs and yanked them off too, he tries to not look at the white slim chest of Patrick and focus on the bleeding holes.

 

He lets the shirt fall down and looks up to see the big one on Patrick’s neck. He sits up, he puts one arm on Patrick’s shoulder and the other grabs the leech.

 

He pulls but it doesn’t come off, Patrick whines and suddenly grips Bill’s wrist. “This i-is going to hurt s-s-so hold on.” Bill grips the leech tighter and yanks back, pulling the thing off and throwing it back into the pond.

 

Patrick wipes his tears and Bill opens his backpack, he grabs a small thing of bandages out. Thank god for Eddie being super cautious when it came to bleeding and wounds.

 

After putting the bandages all over Patrick, it was done. The sniffles stopped, Patrick was looking away with puffy red eyes.

 

The air was tense as Bill stood, he dusts off his shorts and holds out a hand for the now blank faced sociopath.

 

Patrick grabs it and stands, he was soaking wet from the water. “Um...” Bill says but his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked up, he stared into Patrick’s eyes.

 

The adrenaline was rising for sure. “If you say one word about this to any of your losers or anyone at school, I’ll make sure no one hears from you again. Got it?” Patrick said, he looked ready to pounce and attack.

 

“G-got it...Can I g-go?” Bill asked, Patrick didn’t let go of him but smirks, the red puffy eyes started to fade already.

 

“Don’t want a reward for helping me out a bit?” Patrick questions, Bill hated where this was going already but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

 

“R-r-reward?” Bill pondered what it would be, a punch to the face or maybe punch to the gut?

 

Patrick quickly pressed his mouth against Bill’s. His lips were soft against Bill’s plump ones. A surprised noise found its way out of Bill’s mouth but it was muffled by Patrick’s.

 

Bill froze in the moment, he felt a hand run down his back and to his butt. He jumps and pushes against Patrick, separating them. Patrick laughs at this, he turns and waves, while staying away from the pond.

 

“See ya later, Denbrough.” Patrick left Bill standing there, the teen felt his face flush and he ran in the other direction, ‘Holy Shit’ repeated in his mind the whole way home.


	21. Grown up Billwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT CHAPTER TWO IS COMING I CANT WAIT and James McAvoy is playing Bill! So I shall do a one shot of him as Bill and Pennywise meeting once more.
> 
> SORRY I POSTED THIS AND IT WAS UNFINISHED.

Bill kept his arms shake, he drove up to his old house. It had been completely forgotten, other houses close to his full of family’s but his....His wasn’t touched. Once his Mother and Father passed, the house was left to waste.

 

He parks in the drive way and gripped the streering wheel. Bill let’s his head fall against the wheel and he sighed, his heart beat increases. He could hear it in the silence. Finally, he opens the car door and gets out.

 

With a hesitate first step, he makes his way towards the door. When he reaches for the knob but finds it popping open. Bill gulps, he glances down at the scar in his hand and clenches his fist. He walks in.

 

Nothing changed. There’s pictures of him and his family still on the walls and on the counter. He sees pictures of Georgie. 

 

He was smiling, arm still in his socket and no god damn Clown. Bill picks up the picture and holds it tightly. He walks through the house some more before getting to the basement door. 

 

Memories of IT cause a shiver to rush down his spine. Again, the door pops open. Bill curses and feels the glass of the picture creak. He grips the railing and makes his way down. 

 

The basement was flooded again and full of even more stuff. He heard a splash and jumps slightly. A box fell in. 

 

Bill finally rubs his eyes and face. He turns back and takes a step up, a hand shoots out the water and grabs the back of his jacket. 

 

The picture falls out of his grip and he slams into the water. He feels water go up his nose and closes his mouth. He tries to step on the bottom but finds no floor. He blinks a bit and looks down at the blurry bottom. It looked endless. 

 

He trieBill kept his arms shake, he drove up to his old house. It had been completely forgotten, other houses close to his full of family’s but his....His wasn’t touched. Once his Mother and Father passed, the house was left to waste.

 

He parks in the drive way and gripped the streering wheel. Bill let’s his head fall against the wheel and he sighed, his heart beat increases. He could hear it in the silence. Finally, he opens the car door and gets out.

 

With a hesitate first step, he makes his way towards the door. When he reaches for the knob but finds it popping open. Bill gulps, he glances down at the scar in his hand and clenches his fist. He walks in.

 

Nothing changed. There’s pictures of him and his family still on the walls and on the counter. He sees pictures of Georgie. 

 

He was smiling, arm still in his socket and no god damn Clown. Bill picks up the picture and holds it tightly. He walks through the house some more before getting to the basement door. 

 

Memories of IT cause a shiver to rush down his spine. Again, the door pops open. Bill curses and feels the glass of the picture creak. He grips the railing and makes his way down. 

 

The basement was flooded again and full of even more stuff. He heard a splash and jumps slightly. A box fell in. 

 

Bill finally rubs his eyes and face. He turns back and takes a step up, a hand shoots out the water and grabs the back of his jacket. 

 

The picture falls out of his grip and he slams into the water. He feels water go up his nose and closes his mouth. He tries to step on the bottom but finds no floor. He blinks a bit and looks down at the blurry bottom. It looked endless. 

 

He tries to swim up but a arm wraps around him and yanks him down. Bill looks down and finds that smiling Clown staring at him and they went deeper and deeper. 

 

Bill felt his lund burn. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Panic surges and he coughs, sucking in water. He kicks at IT but his foot was slow in the water. His mouth flicked with water and bubbles floated up.

 

IT let’s go of him and Bill couldn’t even see the top of the water or light. It was pure darkness. He tries to look around but there was nothing. He swims up and blinks, suddenly he was swimming down again. He shakes his head and sees light at the top. He turns up and kicks his feet.

 

The light faded further and further away, he reaches out and water filled his lungs. Bill couldn’t breathe, he continues to kick up but his body aches and just stops. 

 

He slinks down, his eyes close lazily and Bill was only half-conscious now. His head leans back and his hair floated in the water. 

 

Bill closes his eyes for what it feels feels like the last time until somebody grabs him and air hits him in the face, he was thrown against stairs and he began to cough wildly. Water pours from his mouth and nose. 

 

He kept taking deep breaths while laying limp against the stairs. Bill rubs his eyes of the water and looks up, orange eyes looked back at him. “ _Your not good at swimming_.” The Clown says to him.

 

Bill glares, “Fucking C-Clown...” He coughed up more water. IT laughs and stands on the water while spinning.

 

 _”It’s nice of you to visit me after so long. I’ve waited for so long...Almost for 30 years, Billy_.” IT stops spinning and frowns, “ _I would hate for you to forget me.”_ Bill sits up, his hair stuck to his face and neck.

 

”I-I thought you wanted me to f-forget.” Bill said, IT glances at him and freezes, those piercing Orange eyes stared into his. They got closer and IT was nose to nose with him. 

 

With a pale white hand, IT reaches up and touches the corners of his eyes and his jaw. IT’s hands were still freezing, Bill shivers when remembering those hands around his throat and holding him when he was younger.

 

IT mumbles, “ _Your getting older._ ” Bill nods slowly, IT’s eyes finally straightened, both of them looking at him. “ _I don’t want you to get Old._ ”

 

Bill would’ve thought that IT sounded childish if not for almost being drowned by IT. “N-not my fault...You almost d-drowned me.” Bill glances at the water behind IT.

 

With a huff, IT crosses It’s arms together, “ _Well that’s your punishment for leaving and not staying here, B-B-Billy._ ” Bill glares, wishing he wasn’t so close, the smell of popcorn, pretzels, and  **rotting.**

 

Bill soon felt uncomfortable, he leans a bit and looks up at the door, the stairs creak and IT had him pinned, one hand wrapped around his hands and the other gripped his wet hair. 

 

“ _You aren’t going anywhere_.” Bill felt a cold breath run over his face. IT hums, Bill’s heart beat didn’t quicken or slow, he wasn’t Afraid of the tall clown, maybe drowning but not actually IT. 

 

IT growls, “ _You are a complicated Human.”_ Bill felt his hair get tugged up, forcing his throat to be exposed. A cold, wet, and long tongue runs up his neck and over his Adam’s apple. 

 

He yelps and he tugs against the cold hands. “W-what-“ The Mouth comes up and covers his. He yells out, Bill starts to struggle, pushing and pulling. IT licks at his lips and he melts, relaxing into the hands.

 

His eyes flutter close and once he closes them, he sees himself floating. Pale hands and bright red eyes were above him. The hands turn into claws and a laugh escapes from the darkness.

 

The hands start to cover him and he jumps up. His head slams into IT’s and his hands were set free. Bill rips his hands out of the grip and he balls his hands into a fist.

 

He brings it back and rams it into the Clown’s face. They both freeze, IT growls, sliva drips from It’s mouth. Bill felt it pool into his lap. He gulps and pulls his fist back. IT snaps it’s jaw at him and he lifts his foot and kickes IT off.

 

Bill turns and crawls up the stairs but a hand grips his foot and he was yanked back down. He yells out when he was flipped over. Bill closes his eyes and turns his head, expecting to have his head ripped off. 

 

Claws dig into his arm. “ _Stick around, Bill. I’ve got **plans** for you_.” It backs away and slides back into the water. 

 

Bill shook and sighs, he lets his head falls back and touches his now bloody arm...He’s too old for this shit. A loud scream from the water makes him jump to his feet and he was running up stairs again and into the kitchen, leaving the picture downstairs.


	22. Bill and The clown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Georgie meet Pennywise. This is a one shot where Bill meets Pennywise but the clown is weird so you don’t know what will happen.

Bill puts on his rain coat and holds Georgie’s hands. “Lets go!” They run outside and through the rain. The two brothers look around the street and see the stream. Georgie pulls his hand and looks at the boat. “Can I let her float?” 

 

“Y-Yeah!” Bill said, they rush to the small stream of rain, Georgie slowly puts his boat down. It twisted and turned and quickly followed the rain path. “D-Don’t Let it g-get away!” Bill laughs, Georgie tugs at his hand and they follow the boat. 

 

A road blocker made them go around and lose the boat, they rushed around the corner in time to see it rushing towards a sewer drain. Bill and Georgie ran after the boat, Georgie screamed out for the boat. It, ever so gently, floated down the drain, Bill’s eyes widen, Georgie grips his hands.

 

Bill kneels down, he doesn’t see anything at all. “D-Damn it.” He looks back at Georgie. “Let’s go back h-home. I’ll make you another one.” Georgie sadly turns around and begins to walk back.

 

Bill takes one more look before glowing yellow eyes pop up. Bill jumps back and almost falls face down. “ _Hiya_.” The Teens glances back at Georgie, he was already back at his side staring at the clown.

 

He looks back and sees the person had orange hair peaking out from the sides, a pale white face and red lines going down their face, it looked like a he?

 

“ _Were_ _you_ _looking_ _for_ _this_?” The orange haired stranger held up the boat, she still looked untouched and undamaged by the rain.

 

“Y-yeah...” Bill says without reaching for her. The person looked so much like a clown, he wonders how he got down there.

 

“ _Oh_! _Good_ , _I_ _was_ _planning_ _on_ _giving_ _it_ _back_.” The clown says, he’s eyes flash orange. Bill puts a hand on the wet ground.

 

“Georgie, go back to the house.” There was a feeling. A burning feeling, almost like something was telling him to get away from this clown and take Georgie far away.

 

The painted man quickly jumps forward. “ _ **Wait**_! _It’s_ _okay_ , _you_ _don’t_ _have_ _to_ _leave_!” Georgie glances at the clown and whispers into Bill’s ear.

 

“He looks lonely, Bill.” The clown smiles and nods.

 

“ _I_ _am_! _Bill_ , _talk to me_?” Bill saw a thick line of drool fall from the clown’s mouth. He pushes Georgie back.

 

“Go H-h-Home.” He says again with his voice a bit more stern and he squeezed Georgie’s hand. The yellow hooded boy looks into his eyes before the others. He stands on his little legs and walks away.

 

“Bye clown man!” Georgie yells back with a wave. The clown waves back slightly. His eyes fall upon Bill. He lets the boat down a bit and smiles.

 

“ _I’m Pennywise_ , _The_   _dancing_ _clown_!” Pennywise said, with a great big grin to show off his buck teeth. Bill nods and was tempted to leave with Georgie.

 

“Bill Denbrough.” He replies, the rain hits heavily on his back. The other giggles and twists the boat in his pale gloved hands.

 

“ _Beautiful_ _boat_ , _I_ _guess_ _it_ _gets_ _it_ _from_ _its_ _creator_.” The clown giggles and Bill opens and closes his mouth, no sound came out and he looked embarrassed.

 

“T-t-thank y-you.” He finally says, a question ran through his mind, How’d the clown know he made the boat? “H-how-?” Bill tries to question but Pennywise lifts a finger to his own mouth in a shushing motion.

 

The silence between them grew longer, the rain pours heavily. Pennywise giggles, Bill knew this guy was weird. “ _I love the rain, don’t you?_ ”

 

Bill snaps out of his thoughts and thinks for a second. “K-kind of.” He says, he liked the sun better than rain but the clown didn’t need to know that.

 

“ _Why_ _kind_ _of_? _The_ _rain_ _causes_ _scenes_ _to_ _happen_!” Pennywise jiggles his hands in a exploding motion. The eyes flash another color.

 

“Scenes?” Bill didn’t understand why he was having a conversation with this guy. He could feel his pants getting soaked along.

 

“ _Yes_! _Scenes_! _Beautiful_ _scenes_... _**Flooding**_ , _**crashes**_ , _**Drowning**_.” Pennywise’s voice got dark and low, a growl echoes through the drain and through Bill’s ears. Pennywise’s eyes turn red for a second before going bright blue and a smile spreads over his cheeks. “ _And_ _playing_! _Playing_ _so_ _many_ _games_!”

 

Bill shook his head, “Most of those sound dangerous, not beautiful.” He said, he scoots away from the drain and glances at the water traveling down and not even touching the Clown.

 

Pennywise frowns and bells jiggle, “ _All Depends on how you look at them_.” Pennywise covers his eyes and peaks at Bill. He lets his gloved hand fall from his face.

 

 

The clown stops and pauses for a second. He looks into Bill’s eyes and tilts his head. He holds out a hand for the teen. Bill thought he was going to hand him the boat finally.

 

“ _Turtle_...” He mumbles, Bill shudders and slowly reaches out, maybe the clown needed help getting out of the sewer.

 

Once his hand was within grasp, Pennywise grabs him and yanks him down, his face head was almost into the sewer drain. Bill yelled out and slams his other hand down.

 

Pennywise leans forward and twists his head so could come out of the sewer drain. Bill gasps when a nose was pressed against his neck and his hood falls off.

 

The clown shakes his head and no jiggling was heard, the Clown lets go. Bill didn’t pull away though. He was staring into yellow eyes, one looked at him and the other eye looked off to the right.

 

“ _No_ _fear_.” Pennywise says, Bill bites the inside of his cheek, the rocks dig into his palms. He reaches down with a hand and tries to grab the boat. The clown looks at his hand, it was within biting and tearing off length, he could tear it off so easily....

 

Pennywise gently hands the boat to the boy.

 

“W-what-“ Pennywise pulls back and turns around.

 

“ _Next_ _time_...” The clown disappears, leaving a confused Bill, sitting in the rain.

 

“BILL!” The teen jumps up and away from the sewer drain. He looks up and around, that was his mother calling him.

 

“BILLLL!” He gets up, with one last glance at towards the drain. He rushes back home, holding the boat close to his chest. He didn’t notice a small dark grey spot on his neck that spreads over his neck and quickly faded.


End file.
